Two weeks in Hawaii
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: Sasuke&Hinata, 2 of your very average teens, what happens when their worlds collide? Will it bring love? or death? A/N: i wrote this when i was 13, i am now about to be 16 on june 29, i was inspired by hellogoodbye &on chpt17 read the "A/N" Please
1. That's a girl?

**Two weeks In Hawaii.**

**Chapter 1.**

**That's a girl?.**

**Introduction:**

Sauske's just your ordinary teenage boy, is stalked by every girl in the leaf village since the age of seven, wants to avenge his family by killing his older brother, and sold his soul to the Devil(orachimaru.)

Hinata's also another ordinary teenage girl, Heiress to the greatest clan in the leaf village, is the weakest person in her great clan, and is madly in love with the village imbosil(Naruto.) 

Yep,...just your two ordinary teenage kids living in their little worlds passing eachother by without a word. But, what if these two worlds collide could it bring love? or kill them in the making?.

Well,...Lets not get ahead of are selfs lets start of from the beginng sha'll we.

**1 Month earlier:**

"Come on TEME!!, you promised!!." Whined a very hyper blond haired boy to an unemotional raven haired boy. "Come on!!." He said while shaking the other boy roughly.

"Alright already!!". Yelled the Raven haired boy at the blond one. mumblemumblemumble was all that had came out of the raven haired boy's mouth.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Said the blond boy with the HUGEST grin plastered on his face, "I dont think I herd you right!?." He said with a snicker here and there.

sigh"I said"mumblemumblemumble Was all that came from his mouth. The blond boy just raised his eyebrow and stared at the Raven haired boy.

"Come on Sauske! You said if I beat you, you would say it!!" Said the Blond shaking the other boy with full force. The other boy who was startin to get very annoyed and pissed couldnt take it anymore.

"I SAUSKE UCHIHA AM A WEAK LITTLE FRUITLOOP WHO DANCES AROUND IN A PINK TUTU BECAUSE I CAN NOT STAND UP TO THE AWESOME POWER OF THE ALMIGHTY NARUTO UZAMAKI!!" Said the very ticked off boy regaining his breath from yelling all of that out.

"ahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahhahaha" Was all you herd from the other boy as he laughed hysterically at the other boy. "See Sauske, was that so hard." he said with a few chuckles.

"You only beat me because you have a bigger stomach and can digest ramen better then me." Huffed the very pissed off and broken pride of Sauske Uchiha. Then all of a sudden a noise was herd not to far away from where they where. "Did you hear that?" Sauske asked, Naruto just scratched his head.

"No?, whatever, your just mad cause _I_ beat you." Snikered Naruto While trying to contain the ramen noodles from coming out of his nose. 

"Ugh." Sauske said. "Can we do something else, you know something NOT stupid." Sauske asked Naruto who just so happened to be starring out at space. Then all of a sudden Sauske feels the pressance of another person with chackara.

"Whose there!!" He yelled at a bush where he senced the other pressance of someones chakara while activating his Sharigan. _'Well,...the persons chakra isnt so strong and doesnt seem threatening, but then again you can never be to safe?'. _Sauske thought as he walked towards the bush.

"Hey Teme where you going?" Asked Naruto following right behind Sauske confusingly scratching his head. "Whats over there?" He asked.

"Shhh. I think someones hiding in the bushes." Sauske responded with a kunai in one hand while walking over there where he senced someone

"Um Sauske,...its probaly just a cat or something?." Naruto responded as Sauske threw his kunai, there was a rustle in the bushes then a cat appeared out of the bushes. "See, its just a cat, relax." Naruto said, Sauske just shrugged.

_'I know, no cat has those type of chakra levels...oh well.' _Sauske thought as he went over to where Naruto was. "what should we do,...im bored." He said to Naruto.

"Hmm...I know!!" He said with an idiotic grin which Sauske knew ment trouble. "Lets say what we think of all are fellow ninja's, the _girl_ ones." Naruto said with a sniker and smile.

Sauske animed sweat droped. sigh "Alright Naruto..." Sauske said to Naruto not knowing the consequences to his answer.

"I'll name every girl ninja I know and you give your opinion on them, alright." Naruto said with a seriouce face, Sauske just nodded.

**Sauske's Answers:**

Sakura: Annoying

Ino: Loud _and_ annoying

TenTen: To friendly

Tsunade: Drunk.

Anko: Bossy

Temari: Intimitating

Kureni: Creepy

Megumi: To _small,_ loud and annoying 

Hana: To in love with dogs

Shizune: To involved with medical work

Haku: Thats a boy you dobe!.

"Well,...is that every body." Sauske asked Naruto. He just scratched his head and thought awhile.

"Hmmm. I think im forgetting somebody...nope thats pretty much it!" Naruto said then a 'thump' was herd somewhere around there. "huh?...Oh wait I almost forgot!. HINATA!." Nartuo Said happily that he remembered her name.

"Who?" Sauske asked questioning toward Naruto. He had never herd of a girl named 'Hinata' but he didnt quite care just another one to add to his fangirl list of crazly obssesed probaly.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled. "Hinatas one of the, NO she _is_ the most shyest person in the village." Naruto yelled. "She went up against Neji in the Chunin exams remeber...wait you where out the first one...um you know that girl who wears that bulky sweater on team 8?" Naruto asked.

"Wait,...thats a girl?" Sauske asked, while another thud was herd and Naruto animed sweat droped and nodded. "oh well...She's alright..I guess not loud and annoying I suppose...or intimitating" Sauske said while shrugging and kicking a stone. "I got to get going Naruto." Sauske said and vanished and Naruto vanished too.

**Behind The bushes:**

"Th-that was close." Said a very fidgity girl with indigo hair. "They al-almost c-caught me." She said taking deep breathes in and out.

**Hour in a half ago:**

_'Hmmm...I wonder what Naruto's up to right now?' Thought a very curiouse Hinata. Hinat walked from her Manor all the way down to the Ramen Bar Where of course Naruto was...But Sauske as well!!._

_'Thats odd?, why is Sauske there?' She thought. They then got up and walked over to the trainning ground where Naruto was yelling at Sauske._

_**"Come on TEME!!, you promised!!." Yelled Naruto at Sauske. "Come on!!." Naruto Said yelling and shaking Sauske.**_

_**Sauske, on the other hand just said alright and mumbeld a few words or something to him self under his breath.**_

_'Hmmm, I need to get closer.' Hinata thought as she found a bush not so far away from them that she hid in to hear them. Hinata just waited as Sauske just went back and forth unti'll she herd a loud sream coming from the Uchiha boy._

_**"I SAUSKE UCHIHA AM A WEAK LITTLE FRUITLOOP WHO DANCES AROUND IN A PINK TUTU BECAUSE I CAN NOT STAND UP TO THE AWESOME POWER OF THE ALMIGHTY NARUTO UZAMAKI!!" Sauske Yelled out loud. While Naruto just yelled out laughing.**_

_Hinata giggeled when she herd Sauske say that she didnt know why but, the way he said it made her laugh, and it didnt go unnoticed ethier.__** "Did you hear that?" Sauske asked. **__Hinata then covered her mouth shutting up the giggels she relased. Naruto said 'no' and went on teasing Sauske._

_Then all of a sudden she feels two very cold eyes watching her from behind. __**"Whose there!!" Sauske Yelled. **__'Oh No.' Hinata thought to herself, 'they've caught me'._

_**"Hey Teme where you going?" Asked Naruto following right behind Sauske confusingly scratching his head. "Whats over there?" He asked. **__'Oh no, oh no, oh no.'_

_**"Shhh. I think someones hiding in the bushes." **__'CRAP!!' Hinta thought while paniking.__** Sauske responded with a kunai in one hand while walking over there where he senced someone**_

_**"Um Sauske,...its probaly just a cat or something?." **__'A cat!?' Hinata quickly graved a piece of wood turning it into a cat.__** Naruto responded as Sauske threw his kunai, there was a rustle in the bushes **__'Go kitty GO!'.__** then a cat appeared out of the bushes. "See, its just a cat, relax." Naruto said, Sauske just shrugged. **__'Phew'_

_'Hmm...What are they doing now?' Hinata pondered listening. 'They're saying what they think of the kunoichis?' Hinata thought and blushed. 'I wonder what they'll say about me.' Hinata thought._

**5 Mins. Later:**

_**Haku: Thats a boy you dobe!. **__Sauske yelled at Naruto who shrugged and laughed. 'they didnt say my name?' Hinata thought sadly._

_**"Well,...is that every body." Sauske asked Naruto. He just scratched his head and thought awhile.**_

_**"Hmmm. I think im forgetting somebody...nope thats pretty much it!" **__Hinata animed sweat droped. 'They forgot me' she thought with a sob.__** "huh?...Oh wait I almost forgot!. HINATA!."**_ _'FINALLY!!' HInata thought. 'I knew he wouldnt forget me' She thought with a smile._

_**"Who?" **__'DOH. but somehow I knew __he__ would. I bet he just think im another girl to add to his 'fangirl list of crazyly obssesed or something.' Hinata thought with a sigh_.

_**"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled. "Hinatas one of the, NO she is the most shyest person in the village." Naruto yelled. "She went up against Neji in the Chunin exams remeber...wait you where out the first one..." **__'Thank you Naruto for bringing up my trauma issues with Nii-san. BACK TO THERAPY.' Hinata thought._

_**"um you know that girl who wears that bulky sweater on team 8?" **__'Its not bulky...just REALLY fluffy' Hinata thought._

_**"Wait,...thats a girl?" **__'DOH!.' Hinata thought with another anime drop.__**"oh well...She's alright..I guess not loud and annoying I suppose...or intimitating"**__'Well,...atleast he didnt say any thing mean...I think?'_.

**Back to Regular Time:**

"im surprised they didnt catch me." Hinata said out loud and without a stutter. When noones around Hinata can speak without a stutter. She then came out of the bushes.

"Hmmm. So I was right someone was in there" Someone said appearing behind Hinata. "See, I told the Dobe, he just wouldnt listen." Hinata got scared so se turned aound quick facing faced to face with _**Uchiha, Sauske.**_

Hinata let out a scream then fainted. "Oh gosh." Sauske said. "Hey, you, girl, I didnt mean to scare you?, come on wake up." He said while poking her. 'Hello...?, Oh Crap!!, now _I_ have to take care of her, DAMMIT!!." Sauske said while lifting her up while carring her to his house.

**Next Day:**

A scream was all you herd coming out of Sauske's room. "Wow. For someone so quiet you sure have some powerful lungs." Sauske said while brushing his teeth and a towel wraped around his waist.

"wh-where am I?" Hinata asked Sauske, while also starring at the ceiling while blushing because he was in a towel. Sauske noticed this and smirked at her attempts to not look at him, so just for fun he wanted to mess with her a bit.

"My house of course,...Hime." He said with a smirk when he saw her eyes widen into two huge disc's. She just let out a sqeek and pulled the covers up when Sauske sat upon them. "Yes darling, dont you remeber are _beautiful_ wedding?" Sauske said trying not to laugh.

"wh-what!?" Hinata said freaking out a bit. _'How could this happen! I was supposd to marry Naruto NOT Sauske!!' _Hinata thought on the verge of tears. She then felt the bed go down a bit on her side, she turned and once again faced to face with Uchiha Sauske.

_'This is easier then I thought' _He thought in his head while he got very close to Hinata. He put one hand on her back and the other one cupping her face he then closed up very closely to her face feeling her face heat up from blushing his lips wher exactly one inch away from her lips with there noses slightly rubbing against eachother.

_'Oh my gosh! my first kiss!! and with Uchiha!! im even married to him, but something doesnt seem right.?' _Hinata thought as Sauske got even closer, closer, closer, and closer. Hinata just closed her eyes and waited for the impact of his lips on hers but, it never came she actually felt breath in her ear?.

"Gotcha." Sauske whispered in her ear, She opened her eyes because she was shocked of what he said and the sudden weight on the bed lifted. "Now then...Get out." Sauske said harshally without emotion while pointing to the door.

"Huh?...r-right, so-sorry." She said getting up fast and realising that it was very cold. _'Huh?'_ She thought, she looked down realising her jacket was missing. "aah, um...Sa-sauske.." She started off while wrapping her arms around her self.

"What." He said again unemotionaly then noticing her quick action to cover her self up. "Oh, if your asking where that ugly jacket is, I threw it away, it was ugly." He said leaving the room with a very shocked Hinata.

"You wh-what!!" She said on the vurge of tears. She followed slowely and quietly behind Sauske as he led her out the house. _'How could he.'_ She thought without realising a tear rolling down her face.

Sasuke saw the tear on her face and felt a weird pain in his stomach suddenly. _'Crap, why do I feel this way all of a sudden.' _He thought while grasping his stomach. _'Great, guilt.'_ he thought. _'well better make it up to her...great.' _Sauske thought.

Hinata made it to the door, but didnt make it out fully. Sauske graved her by the waist pulling her into him, the next thing he did was unexpectally. Sauske had pulled Hinata into a full liplock. Hinata's face turned bright red then Sauske let go of his grip on Hinata and broke the kiss.

"now then,...Leave." He said codly closing the door leaving a blushing Hinata on the other side. Hinata just touched her lips and walked down the stairs out of the Manor. _'Well then, I guess she __is__ a girl after all.'_ Sauske thought with a smirk as he watched her leave. _'And not a bad kisser.' _


	2. Look what I Found!

**--**

**Two weeks In Hawaii.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Look what I found!!.**

**--**

Hinata touched her lips as she left Sauske Uchiha's manor. _'i-i cant believe he kissed me.'_ She thought rubbing her lips together. Hinata walked down the street of Konaho ti'll all of a sudden a loud yell was herd not to far away from where she was.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW, SAKURA!!, I WAS KIDDING!!" Was all you herd coming from Naruto running down the street with a giant lump on his head while whimpering. "HINATA!!" He yelled when he saw her. "HELP!" He yelled then jumped behind hopping Sakura wouldnt see him. He also noticed Hinata didnt have her jacket.

_'wow...Hinata doesnt have her jacket, without it she looks kinda HO--' _ Naruto was cut off from a loud yell from the back round.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled while charging toward Hinata and Naruto. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" She was about to throw a punch when she noticed Hinata was infront of Nartuo. "Hi-hinata?" Sakura said confusingly.

"He-hello, Sakura-san." Hinata said while bowing  
which made Sakura blush of embarassment but she still wasnt threw with Naruto.

"P-please, Hinata, dont bow to me, and please just call me Sakura." Sakura said while smiling towards Hinata. "What are you doing down here?, isnt your Manor on the other side of town?" Sakura asked confusingly again.

"H-huh...oh y-yes it is" Hinata said. "I sh-should be on m-my way." Hinata said and bowed toward Sakura and Naruto. "Ar-arigato."

"Uh?...Okay?" Sakura and Naruto said in unison as the watched Hinata walk away. "well...TO THE TEMES HOUSE!!--DOH." Naruto said while recieving a bump on the head.

**Sauske's House:**

"Ugh... I better get ready before Naru_tard_and _Skank_ura come busting threw my door." Sauske said with a sigh as he put his shirt on then all of a sudden his downstairs door was burst open.

"Sauske-Kun!!." Sakura said all bubbly and preppy which sent chills down Sauske's spine. "HELLOOOOOO." Sakura Yelled with an echoe. "Come on Sauske I wont bite!...that hard." She said with a lowesy attempt of a suductive giggle and smile.

"HEY TEME HURRY UP!!" Naruto yelled wanting to hurry up and go to the training ground because theres suppoesed to be and important meeting happening down there.

"Shut Up Dobe im coming.!" Sauske Said while walking down stairs. "I was _busy_ earlier okay." Sauske said not noticing the akward silence that just occured. "What?" He asked questionly.

"You were 'busy' earlier?" Naruto and Sakura asked confusingly since Sauske is a person who is never busy ever. He just looked at them strangely.

"yeah...why?" He responded they both just shrugged with a very confusing look on there face.

"its just that,...your never busy?" Naruto said scratching his head. "What where you busy with?" He asked Sauske while leaning on a wall next to Sakura who just rolled her eyes at him.

"I had a guest over." he said. "But I dont think its any of your guys concern." Sauske said on the defence which both Sakura and Naruto noticed.

"Can I use your Bathroom?." Nauto asked while doing a completely weird dance. Sauske just pointed to the door while Naruto hobbeled over there leaving him and Sakura...alone.

**Bathroom:**

Naruto just hummed to himself while peeing. "doododoododoo." He then looked in the corner of Sauske's bathroom noticing a strangely lumpy yet _very_ familiar beige jacket."What the--" He started off. "Thats Hinatas jacket?...What is it doing here?" He said to himself.

'BANG BANG BANG' was all you herd from the other side of the door, Sakura was trying to glomp Sauske so he tried to make Naruto hurry up.

"Wait...Hinata was near around here? and she didnt have her sweater?" Naruto thought trying to add everything up and when he did he started jumping up in the air.

"Na-Na-Naruto!!" Sauske Screamed then the door suddenly opened. Sakura sighed and Sauske did a little happy dance in his head.

"Look what I found!!" Naruto said with a sly smile holding Hinatas jacket. Sauske's face turned pale. "Well, I guess now we know who Sauske's little _guest _was, dont we Sakura." Naruto said with a grin which Sakura quickly smaked off.

"What are you trying to say dobe!" Sauske said shaking Sakura off him. Naruto just smirked while showing Sakura, Hinatas jacket. "Hey dobe, mind your own bussiness and go threw your own trash!." Sauske said graving the jacket.

Naruto chuckeled. " So,...How long have you and Hinata been hiding this?" Naruto started off. "You know you guys dating and all." Naruto said. Sauske's eyes widen and Sakura fainted.

"You idiot im not dating the Hyuuga girl." Sauske said giving Naruto a really evil look while Sakura was still passed out from finding her beloved Sasuke is 'off the market' and she was _pissed_.

"Whatever you say..." Naruto said. "Come on we need to go to the trainging grounds." He said while jumping out Sauskes window and landing on the floor with a 'THUD'.

"Hey dobe!, I have a door you know." Naruto just let out a small squeel and rubbed is now sore head.

**Training Grounds:**

_'Hmmm...strange...im always the one thats late?' _Thought a man in a mask while reading a book whih looked to be porno as he blushed from time to time.

"KAKASHI-SENSI!!" Came a yell from the cornor of the trainging ground which belonged to Naruto and Sakura while Sauske just meely walked behind them.

"Well, Hello stude--AAAHHH!." Kakashi said yelled as he was takeled by his two colorful students with them yelling diffenrt things at the same time. Naruto yelling about wht there gonna do today and Sakura _as usual_ yelling about Sauske.

"WOAH! one at a time...Naruto." Kakashi said pointing to his spiky blond headed stuent. Naruto just took a deep breath to start off while Sakura groand cause she wanted to go first.

"First, Whats the important mission!!, and second, SAUSKE HAS GIRLFRIEND!!" Naruto yelled very loudly as Kakashi caughed a bit and Sakura pouted cause thats what she wanted to tell him.

"Really?, is that true Sasuke, have you found a girl of your liking?" Kakashi asked. _'Well at least now I know hes not gay.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. Sauske just stiffend up and shook his head.

"No, I have not found a girl of my likeing, and I do not have a girlfriend." But noone really paid attention they were whispering in the backround. "hello, did any one here me?" Sauske said angry.

"Huh?, oh, no, Sorry Sauske, what did you say?" Sauske just huffed and puffed. "So Naruto who is the lucky lady that unfroze are little Sauske's heart." Kakashi asked, Sasuke sweat dropped.

Naruto whispered in his ear the name and Kakshi for the first time ever had dropped his 'IchaIcha Paradice' book. "HINlATA HYUUGA!?" Kakashi yelled then all off a small little voice was herd from the backround.

"Y-yes,..." Came a very shy voice from the backround, it was Hinata Hyuuga and her team, team 10, Team Gai, and team Sand. "He-hello." She said looking at Kakashi and the rest of team 7 with a small blush forming when she saw Sauske but an even bigger one when she saw Naruto.

"Well kakashi, are you going to answer my student or arent you?" asked a very beautiful Shinobi with red eyes named Kureni. "Well,..." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Um,...uh..." Kakashi didnt know what to say but good thing Naruto has such a big mouth and changed the subject quickly.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Naruto asked/yelled to everyone. Everyone just looked at him like he was some sort of idiot. Ino and Sakura fighting over Sauske. Sauske ignoring it. Hinata watching Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru watching Hinata watch Naruto. Shino playing wih a bug. Shikamaru sleeping. Choji eating. Lee trying to 'woo' Sakura(Didnt Work.) Neji sending glares at everyone. Tenten staring at Neji send glares at everyone. and the Sand ninjas in there own little world.

"Where all here to be asigned a mission by are sensi moron." Said a boy with upside down triangles on his face. " So, whats the mission." Kiba asked while petting Akamaru.

"Not a mission Kiba, a Vacation actually." Said Kureni while every one gasped thy couldnt beleive what she just said, was she kidding or being seriouce?.

"WHO! WHAT!. WHEN!. WHERE!. WHY!." Every one yelled/asked at different times at there sensi's in curioucity.

**Answers:**

**Who: **You guys and your fellow shinobi.

**What: **A Vacation.

**When:** Tomorrow.

**Where:** A place in a land called 'America'

**Why: **You kids are young and need _some_ free time.

All the kids were jumping up and down from excitment even Sauske was happy to be getting out of the village. " Alright we want all you guys to right your name on a peice of paper. It will be anonymose and it will be mixed up, and its girl boy order." Kureni Said.

The sensi's handed everyone a pecie of paper and they all wrote down there names and handed them in. they mixed there names up at started pulling them out one by one.

**First Group:**

Sabaku No Gaara -sigh-

Haruno Sakura. "AWW MAN!, I wanted my Sauske-Kun!"

Hyuuga...-Both Hyuugas breathed deeply neither wanted to be in that group- Hinata. _'What!, I wanted Naruto to be in my group! please, let the last person be him!'_

And Uchiha Sauske! _'DAMMIT! I have the Skank, the nevouse breakdown weak Hyuuga!, and the weird tatto eyebrowless sand obssesed freak!, well atleast the Hyuuga wont bother me'._

**Second Group:**

Uzamaki Naruto "Aww man I wanted Sakura!!"

Tenten "Huh!?"

Inzuka Kiba "Ahem" And Akamaru. "Woof"

**Third Group:**

Rock Lee. "Yes!! I shall do my best to make my partner proud.!"

Yamanka Ino "WHAT!?"

Naru Shikamaru "ZZZzzz"

Sabaka No Temari -groan-

**Fourth Group:**

Aburama Shino -does nothing-

Hyuuga Neji -twitch-

Sabaku No Kankaru -plays with puppet-

"Well it seems like where one short." Asuma said whil lighting up his cigarette. ' What are we gonna do now?" He sai with a puff of smoke.

"Well, we can always ask the new chunin that just came from the land of star." Kakashi asked the others. They just shrugged and nodded. Quickly a hand was thrown in the air.

"Excuse me! theres only three in my team aswell!." Yelled Tenten. Kakashi counted then shook his head disagreeing with Tenten.

"No, theres four, You, Naruto, Kiba, and...Akamaru." Kakashi said, Tenten sweat dropped. "Akamaru is a chunin just as much a the rest of you all." Kiba shook his head in agreement.

"And group four you'll get your last team mate tomorrow, alright, but for now, go home, get a ood night sleep rest and we'll see you all tomorrow!" Kakashi said and vanished with the rest of the shinobi.

_'Great.' _Everyone thought in a good way, and bad. Tomorrow was going to be a day to remeber and never forget. espeacially for some.

**--**

**(A/N Well thats, that chpt. ill update next week since i only get to use my sisters laptop when she gets back from college. you'll learn the who the new team memeber is in the next chapter!. PLZ Review. and SORRY!! if there mispelled words I dont have spell check or 'beta' so yes GOMEN!! very Sorry!!. P.S Ihope you like my story!!**

**3)**

**--**


	3. AN read! very urgent!

**--**

**A/N**

**Okay this is the BIO of the new girl.**

**I think it's really important if you all read this.**

**Everyone in this story is 15.**

**well, not everyone, and the reason why Miyuki is only 14 is because IM almost 14, so I thought it would be good to have a younger Chunin, you know, accept she's a bit more advanced and experience since she had to train her whole life, so yea hope you like her R&R!!.**

**Sabaku No Gaara: 14-15**

**Haruno Sakura: 15**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 15**

**Uchiha Sauske: 16**

**Uzamaki Naruto: 16**

**Tenten: 17**

**Inzuka Kiba and Akamaru: 15-16**

**Rock Lee: 17**

**Yamanka Ino: 15**

**Naru Shikamaru: 15-16 **

**Sabaku No Temari: 18**

**Aburama Shino: 16**

**Hyuuga Neji: 17**

**Sabaku No Kankaru: 18-19**

**A/N**

**Okay that's there ages at the moment I know, I know Gaara's the youngest but hey, he LOOKS he youngest and I think he is the youngest. SO yeah R&R.**

**3 **

**--**

**BIO:**

**Name: **Miyuki, Lyn. Tsunaga -also goes by Ki-

**Age:** 14

**Rank: **Chunin.

**Specialties:** Water techniques, 'Star' collision, 'kiss' of death, 'kiss' of life, can summon chakra and use it as sword, can make anything type of useless junk into weapons, and can turn hair into needles to attack opponents and as a defense guard.

**Village:** Land of stars.

**Parents: **Where killed in a massacre when she was six by a close friend of the family.

**Personality: **Sarcastic, Ever since the massacre has been training everyday for revenge, always acts likes she cares but she really doesn't, Likes to play her flute and sing when no one is around, deep down inside she might actually do care, quiet at first but can get really loud, She's really quiet around people she doesn't know but is a very open person if you get to know her, has trust issues every since the massacre when she was six, is a very random child, doesn't believe everyone is normal and always tries to prove it, is very weird and doesn't really act like a 'lady', came to the Village in the leaves for a new start and hopefully a happy ending as well.

**Looks: **very long silky light lilac purple hair wrapped up in a yellow

Ribbon that her mother hand given her with her bangs falling in front of

her face, light yet tanish like skin, medium height around 5'2-5'3, is curvy just like Hinata except an inch or two more big, where's a light purple kimono with dark purple stripes and crystal white stars on it, kimono reaches her knees so its more easier for her to move around, wear head band around waist, has black ninja shoes, has crystal blue eyes, and has a scar on her back from where she was attacked and knocked out the day of the massacre.

**--**

**(A/N:**

**so that is Miyuki, if I have forgotten ANYTHING please feel free to tell me, but yea it took me like half an hour to make sure I had EVERYTHING, but have a strange feeling imp forgetting something? But yea I love you all who've read and review my stories seriocly it means ALOT!**

**3)**

**--**


	4. The New girl

**--**

**Two weeks In Hawaii.**

**Chapter 3.**

**The New Girl.**

**--**

All of the Teams where at the training grounds waiting for their departure. Everyone had a smile plastered on their face of excitement they couldn't believe they were going to 'America'. Everyone was on time, even Kakashi was.

"Can we go now? -Woof-" Said Kiba ready to go on the plane to leave. "Who are we waiting for?" he said waiting for a response.

"We are waiting for the Chunin from the land of stars. She should be here any minute." -10 Mins. go by-. "WHERE IS SHE!!" Kureni yelled! "Kakashi, you _did_ invite, and tell her, didn't you?" Kureni said with an evil glare.

"Wait...I was supposed to tell her? I thought Asuma? Oh well." Kakashi said with a shrug. Everyone either sweat dropped or was holding back from killing him.

"I'm here!" Said a voice from afar. Everyone searched around but could not find the voice. "Up here!" the voice yelled. Everyone looked up.

Half of the guy's mouths dropped when they saw who was in the tree. "See, there she is." Kakashi said getting off the hook. "Miyuki, come on down." He yelled to the girl on the tree.

She jumped off and stared at everyone staring at her she was very nervous and a blush then appeared on her face. "h-hello." she said nervously feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Well, this is your team." Kakashi said. "Shino"-Pointed to the boy playing with a bug-, "Neji"- stared at her then looked down-, "and Kankaru"- He winked at her which sent shivers down her spine-.

"Alright," she said "And everyone else?" She said staring at all the different faces but one in particular caught her eye a kind of young looking red haired boy with the most beautifulist eyes she's ever seen. Kakashi introduced her to everyone.

**Her Opinions:**

**Sabaku No Gaara: **blush. _'Really cute.'_

**Haruno Sakura: **_'YIKES! way to much pink, AND bubbly'_

**Hyuuga Hinata: **_'Hmmm, she seems shy, yet sweet.'_

**Uchiha Sauske: **_'wow, can you say egotistic maniac!' _-giggle-

**Uzamaki Naruto: **_'He's loud?, just like me?, Kool.'_

**Tenten: **_'pretty, lkes weapons, weird hair, seems nice, alright.'_

**Inzuka Kiba and Akamaru: **_'AWWWWW, he has a puppy!'_

**Rock Lee: **_'hmm...I just wanna waxes those eyebrows and shave that head!'_

**Yamanka Ino: **_'Shes even louder then me?, thats impossible.'_

**Naru Shikamaru: **_'He seems tired?'_

**Sabaku No Temari: **_' I love her kimono and fan!'_

**Aburama Shino: **_'He likes bugs? kool I do to!'_

**Hyuuga Neji: **_'I could get lost in those eyes.'_

**Sabaku No Kankaru: **_-Shiver- 'Pervert.' -Shiver-_

**Asuma: **_'Smoker.'_

**Kureni: **_'So pretty.'_

**Kakashi: **_'Wow, actually reads those books infront of minors?'_

"well, its nice to meet all of you." Miyuki said with a smile on her face. She was strangely in a trance over the red haired boy named Gaara. She blushed when they said it was time to get on the plane and he walked right past her.

"Alright!, I want everyone to sit next to there team on the plane! GOT IT!" Yelled Asuma at the Chunin, some sighed with discomfort but some were even more happier then possible.

"Sorry sir, no smoking on the plane please." a stuertist said to Asuma. He gasped he always had to have his smokes wherever he is and he cant have them for three days!

Hinata was the first person on the plane so she quickly got a seat by the window. Sauske was next but Sakura jumped him by surprise glomping him which ment Gaara had to go next so he sat right next to Hinata which she sighed with relief.

Sauske sat next to Gaara then Sakura. the seat behind them was .Neji, Miyuki, Kankaru, and Shino. the seats across where Naruto, Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru. the seat infront of THEM was Lee, Ino,Shikamaru, and Temari.

All of a sudden some _very_ strange music called 'Hellogoodbye'(probaly some type of American music band) came on, they all just listened to the words.

_"You've got, your airplane._

_and ive got the plane out of here._

_Your gone._

_Ive gone insane"_

Everyone on the plane just listened to the song, they actually seemed to be liking it, even Gaara and Sauske where enjoying the music.

_"Oh when will you re-appear._

_Im just, some new kid._

_who cant get their mind off of you._

_And I know, that its stupid"_

Miyuki Blushed it was true, she is the new kid and cant get her mind off of the red haired boy. And Hinata couldnt get her mind off of Sauske and their 'moment'

_"you've got Hawaii._

_and ive gotten no letters from you._

_I should stop whining its only been a day or two._

_and I dont know what you did. _

_but you've gotten me to fall for you._

_And I know, that its stupid."_

Everyone on the plane where shocked at the words and how so similar they were to themselves it was quiet strange, kinda like a message someones trying to tell them.

_"Your, family, cried and I._

_wish that they where here today._

_but there thousands and thousands of miles away."_

It was true, all th Chunin's parents _where_ thousnads and thousands of miles away another strange thing.

_"I felt so bad, when your mom._

_Caught us eating icecream and it ruined the day and the morning._

_Cause, I hate for her to not want me around her daughter!_

_Cause my heart stops everytime."_

Everyone started to drift off into sleep not even noticing the plane just STARTED to lift off the ground. Kankaru was already fast asleep and drooling on Miyuki shoulder which made her shiver even more then usual.

_"You've got palroid and you even know how to rhym._

_My beat is overjoy, if we could sing at a time._

_i dont know what you did._

_you've got me to fall for you._

_And I know, that its stupid."_

Everyone by now was fast asleep except group one and Neji, and Miyuki. Gaara obvioucly doesnt sleep. Sauske is not even going to blink fearing what would happen with Sakura next to him. Sakura is waiting for Sauske to sleep so she can have some 'fun'. Hinata just wants to stare out into the sky. Miyuki is afriad to go to sleep. And Neji is keepin a close veiw on Hinata so Gaara or Sauske dont try and do anything they might sooner regret.

_"Your drawings fly and I! _

_put on my wall, and ill make sure it wouldnt fall. _

_Because if it did. _

_it must rip threw mine too!."_

The voice sang beautifully threw ther ears as Hinata tried to hum to it Gaara gave her a strange look. She just blushed and stopped. _'Strange, from this point and angle, she looks cute.'_ Gaara thought.

_"there would be new law._

_and I would feel like iv been shot right threw the heart._

_And id fall for part, a part that I remeber._

_How my heart stops every time.!"_

Hinata then put a hand on her heart. Gaara watched her from the corner of his eyes with a slight blush on his face.

_"You are so speacial!_

_And I hope that we could still be friends._

_ALWAYS FOREVER._

_and I guess that it all depends_

_on you and yours, so come on and dance with me._

_you are so speacial."_

Hinata sadened cause this is how her and Naruto where, just friends, always going to be friends, and that saddened her. From behind Miyuki was counting every hair on Gaaras head.

_"I hope this make you smile._

_And you might, stay that way for awhile._

_cause you deserve pathetic grin that you give._

_and you get them alot from me._

_Ah oh Ah oh."_

Sakura grined at Sauske hat just made him want to puke. He actually wouldnt mind if Hinata would smile at him. You know instead of a nervous breakdown she usually has.

_"You are so speacial!_

_And I hope that we could still be friends._

_ALWAYS FOREVER._

_and I guess that it all depends_

_on you and yours, so come on and dance with me._

_you are so speacial._

_and my heart, stops every, TIME!!"_

The song had ended, Hinata was sadened by this she had quiet liked the song strangely it only lasted five minuets and they where barely flying past the the village, this was gonna be a long ride.

**--**

**(A/N: well thats, that chapter, the next one will be a song that TOTALLY relates to everyone! , TRUST me, I know the PERFECT songs!, i am SERIOUCLY sorry that i couldnt remeber ALL of the words so the song doesnt make ANY sence! GOMEN! And if yo wan to hear the song foreal its 'Two weeks in Hawaii' by Hellogoodbye.**

**Miyuki: YESH! ive finally broke into the lime light!**

**me:You've broken alot of things including my HEART!**

**Miyuki: How?**

**Me: you know what you did! VAGABOND!**

**Miyuki: O.O**

**Me: Huh?, ooooooohhhhh. It means tramp.**

**Miyuki: ooooooooohhhhhhh. HEEEEEY! how am I a tramp!.**

**Me: Cause!**

**Miyuki: Cause what?**

**Me: Just cause!**

**Miyuki: w/e -leaves stage-**

**Me: -writes in Diary- 'GRRRR Miyuki gets to sit next to my beloved Neji, and behind my also beloved Gaara, CURSE HER!' -puts diary down to go bathroom.-**

**Miyuki: -walks in, finds book and reads it.- ARE YOU SERIOUCE!**

**Me:-comes back- Huh?**

**Miyuki: your mad cause i have to sit next to them?, wow. -makes copies and passes them to everyone INCLUDING neji and Gaara.**

**Neji & Gaara: o.0.**

**Me: N000000000, ILL KILL YOU! -attacks Miyuki.-**

**Characters in backround: R&R! 3)**

**--**


	5. SUPER DUPER APOLIGIE!

**--**

**(A/N!!: OMFGSH! I JUST REALISED SOMETHING!**

**I FORGOT CHOUJI!!**

**HOLY STRUDLE!!**

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**SORRY CHOUJI FANS!!.**

**I JUST REALISED THIS. **

**i WAS THINKING OF ALL THE SONGS.**

**IM JUST LIKE 'HMMM...WHAT SHOULD i DO FOR CHOUJI?' **

**THEN I STOP AND RE-READ EVERY CHAPTER!.**

**AND DINDT MENTION HIM, ONCE!**

**OMFGSH!!**

**DONT WORRY I HAVE AN IDEA.**

**HE'S ON A MISSION WITH HIS FAMLY! AND COULDNT COME!**

**YEAH THAT WORKS RIGHT!**

**-PANICS-**

**sEE WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS STORY I THOUGHT I WAS SHORT A CHACTER BUT I THOUGHT I WAS JUST OVER THINKING LIKE I USUALLY DO!!. **

**SO ****THATS ****WHY BROUGHT IN MIYUKI!**

**OH AND I WANTED TO SEE HOW ONE OF MY OC'S WOULD WORK.**

**BUT YEA!**

**PLZZZZZZZZ DONT HATE ME FOR ETIRNITY! FOR THIS MINOR ERROR! **

**GOMEN!!**

**--**

**p.s PLZ R&R IF YOU THINK I AM STILL WORTHY OF YOUR KINDNESS!!**

**3**

**--**


	6. Hey Dad

**--**

**Two weeks in Hawaii.**

**Chpt. 4**

**Hey dad...**

**--**

Everyone was fast asleep, Sauske had slipped Sakura a knock out pill telling her it was a mint so he could finally get some sleep in peace.

Hinata had also fallen asleep a bit before Sauske slipped Sakura the pill. Hinata slept silently with her head on Gaaras shoulder, he actually didnt quiet mind it, it felt nice, and warm.

Neji fell asleep around the same time Sakura did. one of the pills had slipped threw the seats onto his, and him _also _thinking it was a mint, ate it.

Miyuki got tired of counting Gaaras hair on his head, she had done it five time. But not wanting to sleep next to Kankaru got up and slept in the bathroom.

Gaara was of having ansomnia couldnt sleep he just stared at the seat without even blinking then another American song came on, from a band called Good Charlotte?

_"Hey dad, writing-to-you._

_Not-to-tell-you, that-I-still-hate-you._

_just-to-ask-you, how-you-feel._

_And-how-we-fell-apart._

_How-This-fell-apart!"_

Gaara felt a strange pit feeling in his stomach when he started to listen to this song, and started having flashbacks.

_"Are-You-Happy-Out-There._

_In-the-street-walking._

_Do-You-think-about-your-sons._

_DO-YOU-MISS-YOUR-LITTLE-GIRL."_

Once again Gaara had that stange pit feeling, He wanted to know what it ment. When he listened to this songs it felt like they knew what he was going threw.

_"When-you-lay-your-head-down._

_How-do-you-sleep-at-night._

_Do-you-even-wonder-if-where-alright?_

_where alright,_

_WHERE ALRIIIIIIGHT!"_

Gaara felt a stange serenity feeling surrounding him. Hinata being fast asleep ddnt notice she layed her hand on his chest with his heart starting to beat faster.

_"Its-been-a-long-long-road-with-out-you-by-myside._

_Why-werent-you-there-the-nights-that-we-cried._

_You-broke-my-mommas-heart._

_-you-broke-your-children-for-life._

_Its-not-okay-but-where-alright."_

Gaara just breaved in and out very slowely, he had also laid his head on th Hyuugas. Being the only one awake noone saw that jesture he made.

_"I-remeber-the-days-you-were-a-hero-in-my-eyes._

_But-those-are-just-the-long-lost-memorie-of-mine._

_Ive-spent-so-many-years-learning-how-to-survive._

_Now-im-writing-just-to-let-you-know-that-im-still-alive."_

This song made Gaara think, his father wouldnt care if he lived or survived, it would actually be a huge dissapoint to his father if he lived or "survived".

_"The-days-ive-spent-so, cold-so-hungry._

_where-full-of-hate._

_I-was-so-angry!._

_The-scars-run-deep-inside-this-tattoed-body._

_theres-things-ill-take-to-my-grave._

_But-im-okay, im-okaaaaaaay._

Gaara then touched the tatto on his forhead, his father had given him this curse mark, and he hated him for it.

_"Its-been-a-long-long-road-with-out-you-by-myside._

_Why-werent-you-there-the-nights-that-we-cried._

_You-broke-my-mommas-heart._

_you-broke-your-children-for-life._

_Its-not-okay-but-where-alright._

_._

_I-remeber-the-days-you-were-a-hero-in-my-eyes._

_But-those-are-just-the-long-lost-memorie-of-mine._

_Ive-spent-so-many-years-learning-how-to-survive._

_Now-im-writing-just-to-let-you-know-im-still-alive."_

Gaars always saddend when they would sing that part. He leaned over past Hinatas head and noticed that they were flying over the Sand Village.

_Im - Still - alive!._

_And-sometiiiiimes, _

_I-fooooorgiiiiiive,_

_Yea-And-this-time-I'll-Admiiiiit._

_That-Im-miss-you._

_Said-I-miss-yooooou."_

Gaara dint know how to react to the song. It was tre at certain times in his life he woul actually MISS his father, it was a quiet strange feeling.

_"Its-been-a-long-long-road-with-out-you-by-myside._

_Why-werent-you-there-the-nights-that-we-cried._

_You-broke-my-mommas-heart._

_you-broke-your-children-for-life._

_Its-not-okay-but-where-alright._

_._

_I-remeber-the-days-you-were-a-hero-in-my-eyes._

_But-those-are-just-the-long-lost-memorie-of-mine._

_Now-im-writing-just-to-let-you-know-im-still-alive._

_._

_And-sometimes, _

_I-forgive,_

_Yea-And-this-time-I'll-Admit._

_That-Im-miss-you._

_I-miss-you._

_Hey, dad..."_

That is how the song had ended, Gaara could feel a tear slipp from his eyes. It was strage because he thought he had lost the ablity to cry a long and sad time ago. Hinata flinched while she was sleeping she could feel the tears on er face, but she knew they werent hers.

**--**

**(A/N: That is the end of this chpt.! I hoped you liked it!!.**

**I wanted people to see the 'soft' side of Gaara and NOT the mean Side!.**

**Miyuki: HEEEEEEEY Why is Hinata cudiling up with my man!.**

**Me: um...PROVEN NOT GUILTY-runs out of door-Miyuki:-hunts me down and makes me talk-**

**Me: Its a chpt!. Its OVER! you could have a scene like this!**

**Miyuki: Really?**

**Me: yesh!.**

**Miyuki:...well alight then. -puts me down and I run-**

**Me: You'll have a one with KANKARU! bahahahaha!.**

**Miyuki: WHY YOU LITTLE! GET BACK HERE!!**

**ME&EveryoneElse!:R&R.**

**3)**

**--**


	7. tears drops

**--**

**Two weeks in Hawaii.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Tear Drops.**

**--**

Hinata had woken up after awhile and noticed her head on Gaaras shoulder. She blushed madly and quickly moved away. "S-sorry." She said but He semed to be...sleeping?. Hinata looked at him in shock.

In his hand was a little blue tube filled with pills. He took one of Sasukes pills. _'Well, atleast he can finally get a goodnights rest.'_ Hinata thought and started to pay attention to the music.

_"Drew, Looks at me..._

_I fake smile so he wont see..._

_That I want..._

_And im needing..._

_everything that we should be."_

Hinata sighed this song made her fel like she was that girl faking the smile.

_"I bet she's beautiful, _

_that girl he talks about._

_And she's got everything _

_that I have to live WITHOUT!"_

Hinata could REALLY relate to the song. She took a glance at naruto. She could her him muttering somethings about Sakura. Hinata knew Naruto only wanted her and noone else.

_"Drew talks, to me..._

_I laugh cause its so damn funny._

_That I cant even see anyone when he's with me._

_He's says he's so in love._

_He's finally got it right."_

Hinata just stared at Naruto then too a quick glance at Sauske and Sakura. Sakura was beautiful. _'Who wouldnt love her.'_ Hinata thought.

_"I wonder if he knows._

_He's all I think about at night!!._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing, on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_dont know why."_

It was true naruto was the only person she would think about. For Night and Day. Ever since she could remeber she loved the blond haired imbosil.

_"Drew walks by me,_

_Can he tell that i cant breathe?_

_And there he goes._

_So perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish i could be._

_She better hold him tight._

_give him all her love._

_Look in those beautiful eyes._

_And knows she's lucky cause!"_

Hinata once again stared at naruto Picturing his beautiful ocean like blue eyes. She adorerd when his blue eyes would meet her pale laveneder ones.

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing, on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_dont know why I do._

_._

_So i drive home alone,_

_as i turn out the light._

_I'll put his picture down._

_and maybe get some sleep tonight!"_

Hinata was competely upset, she knew that feeling completely. Hinata just wiped the tears from her eyes there was no use crying over Naruto anymore because she knew he would never be hers.

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, _

_don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough.  
And he's all that I need to fall into..."_

Hinata took two very deep breaths in because once she reaches this place called 'Hawaii', and steps off this plane, she's gonna be a new woman...__

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

And a new Hinata...

**--**

**(A/N: **

**Me:Yea. thats the end of this chpt.**

**Miyuki: Boo!**

**Me: Sorry the ending is SO crappy.**

**Miyuki: LIAR!**

**Me:But to me it made sence?**

**Miyuki: BOO--AAAAHHHH!-falls over.-**

**Me: SHUT UP! -holding pan.-**

**Miyuki: YOU LITTLE BI-- -gets hit again.-**

**Me: well then. -dust self off.- thats all taken care of. -smiles-**

**lol yea. **

**Characters: R&R!!**

**3)**

**--**


	8. I'm Just a Teenage Dirtbag, Baby

**--**

**Two weeks in Hawaii.**

**Chapter 6.**

**I'm just a Teenage Dirt bag, baby.**

**--**

The plane had come to a complete stop, the Ninjas were COMPLETLY excited. The stop had woken them up, all except for Sakura.

"WOOHOO, Were here!!" Shouted Naruto, as he ran off the plane. "AAAHHH" He didn't notice that they didn't put the stairs on yet so they could walk down.

"Um...Naruto, this _**isn't**_ Hawaii!?" Kakashi said looking at his fellow student. "Since America and Japan are SO far away were going to have to make a couple of stops." Kakashi said which if you focused hard enough you could possibly see a smile behind that mask.

"What! Aw man! Why!?" Naruto asked with whimpering eyes, he wanted to be in Hawaii, laying out in the sun, swimming, not to mention seeing Sakura in a bikini!. A blush formed on Naruto's face after that one.

"The pilots are people too and they need there rest Naruto." Kakashi said. "Plus, you would need your rest to if you were responsible for others life." He said and vanished. All of a sudden a shriek was herd from the inside of the plane, Naruto ran inside the plane as quick as he could.

"WHATWHATWHAT!!" He yelled as he ran over to Sakura as she screamed very loudly into his ear. "What's the problem?" He said trying to calm her down which didnt work.

"Something's _**blocking**_ the door to the bathroom!, I can't get it open!" Sakura yelled. When she has to 'go' she HAS to 'go'. "Get it open Naruto!, I need to put my _face_ on!" Sakura said meaning her Makeup.

"Huh? your face?" Naruto said disturbingly. "But your face is all ready on?" Naruto said which later got him a smack on the head.

"I mean my Makeup!." Sakura said fursifully. "Now open the door!" Sakura said shovinng him to the door to get it open.

"Oh..." Naruto said as he focused all the chakra to his hands forcing the door open to release someone on the other side. "What the--Miyuki?" Naruto said poking the unconscious girl.

"Huh? Whaaa...KANKARU AAAAAAHHHHH!" She started screaming knocking Naruto in the head. "Get away!" she yelled still kind of in sleep mode, Kankaru gave her nightmares especially with that 'wink' of his.

"Wait!-OW-Stop!-OOF-IT'S NOT KANKARU!!" Naruto yelled after getting pummeled by Miyuki. Miyuki's eyes flew open she looked around at her surroundings to know where she is at the moment.

"Huh?" Miyuki said looking around now noticing her strangling Naruto. "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!!" Miyuki said getting up and releasing her grip on Naruto. "I didn't know it was you!" She said with a blush on her face of embarrassment.

"Um, its okay! But…why were you in the bathroom?" Naruto asked and that just got a BIGGER blush of embarrassment on Miyuki's face. Naruto laughed how pink she turned, Pinker then Hinata could ever be.

"Um…I was scared to go to sleep…" She said with a nervous laugh. Naruto just stared at her and raised his eyebrows questionly. "um…Kankaru scares me?" She said with embarrassment.

Naruto just started to laugh. "AHAHAHAHA, yea…Kankaru scares a lot of people." Naruto just laughed at it and helped her up, Sakura ran into the bathroom as fast as she could. "well, we need to get of the plane and stretch are legs a bit." He said as he and Miyuki left the plane.

Naruto and Miyuki left the plane and entered the food court with everyone else. Everyone just stared at them especially Kankaru to Miyuki, which creeped her out again.

_"Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
and oh how she rocks  
in Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me"_

Naruto just listened to the music as he ate his portable Ramen he got from the village before he left.__

"Cos I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby... with me. Ooh"

For some weird reason this song made Naruto think of someone, but who?.__

"Her boyfriend's a dick  
He brings a gun to school  
He'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
and he drives an IROK  
And he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me"

Then it hit him, well, literally it HIT him Sakura smacked him upside the head for leaving her alone on the plane. She then left trying to find Sauske so she can grope him.__

"Cos I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby... with me. Ooh  
Ooh yeah... dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'."

Naruto just stared at Sakura, The song reminded him of himself, Sakura, and not to metion the Baka Sauske.__

"Man I feel like mould  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Lo and behold  
She's walkin' over to me this must be fake  
My lip starts to shake"

Naruto's lips started to shake because Sakura actually was walking over to him!. Naruto couldnt believe his eyes and she looked like she was nice.__

"How does she know who I am?  
Why does she give a damn about me?"

"Um...Naruto can I sit here?" Sakura asked Naruto whiched made him shake his rapidly so she sat down.__

"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby  
come with me Friday; don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby... like you. Ooh  
ooh yeah... dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'."

"thanks, because I STILL cant find Sauske and my feet are sore!" She said which made Naruto sweat drop. "Oh wait! there he is!!" She yelled as she ran over to him. Naruo was sad and disapointed, but then again he isn't the only sad one there.

**--**

**(A/N: Yeah... sorry its SO short...Ill try and find songs that are LONGER!, and if you wanna find this song its called. 'Teenage Dirtbag' by 'Wheatus'.**

**Miyuki: WOOHOO! YEA WHEATUS! YEA! YOU ROCK!.**

**Me: wow...**

**Miyuki: what?**

**Me: we actually agree on something?**

**Miyuki: really, what?**

**Me: we BOTH love Wheatus?**

**Miyuki: HOLY SEA HORSES we do!**

**Me: yep...weird.**

**Miyuki: Mmmhmmm.**

**Me: R&R!!**

**3)**

**--**


	9. High school NEVER ends

**--**

**Chapter. 7**

**Two weeks in Hawaii**

**High School **_**Never **_**Ends**

**--**

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

As soon as we all got off the plane for a break, I noticed that everyone had gone back to there regular groups or 'cliques' some may call it.

Naruto, Kiba, Kankaru, and Lee sat in the close front of the airport. They were what people would call the Hyper (Naruto), Loud (Naruto and Kiba), and Pervy (Naruto and Kankaru.)

And behind them say Temari, Tenten, and me. That's what some people would call the independent table. Then...what was I doing sitting there.

Neji sat at a booth at the food court but if he was sitting with the rest of us he would be sitting with Shino, Sauske, and Gaara.

Shino, Sauske, and Gaara sat in the far end of the airport. They were what some people I guess would call 'Loners'(Shino), 'Emos'(Sauske), or 'Homicidal weirdo's (Gaara).

Then on the side of there table sat Ino, and Sakura. I guess those are the girls that you would call 'popular' they were glomping _all_ over Sauske or some would also call them 'Sluts' well mostly I thought that of them, well of Sakura of coarse.

I didn't know why but the way Sakura and Ino were _glomping_ all over Sauske kind of ticked me off. I just stared at them flirting with Sauske and him rejecting them constantly and made me feel better but I don't know why.

All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and it was the new girl Miyuki. "M-may I sit here..." She asked me. I just smiled a nodded, she sat down.

I noticed some thing around her neck connecting to her ears I looked at her questionably. I think she knew what I was staring at because she smiled. "It's an i-pod..." She said. "Some guy sold it to me; it has 'American' music on it." She said handing me the small little rectangle cubicle with music coming out of the strings with circles at the end.

_  
"Four years you'd think for sure  
that's all you've got to endure  
all the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks  
so superficial, so immature  
then when you graduate  
you take a look around and you say "Hey wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great"_

I laughed at the words at first, they were funny, total dicks, and stuck up chicks, it made me laugh. Sure I wasn't in high school (yet) but still I can SO relate to this song._  
_

_  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed._**(Ino)**_ and who's having sex_**(Sakura)**_  
Who's got they money,_**(Me)**_ who gets the hunnies_**(Sauske)**_  
Who's kind of cute_**(Gaara)**_, and who's just a mess_**(lee)**_  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends  
High school never ends  
_

The song made me think of myself I **don't** have the right look, and I _think_I** don't** have the right friend, and it is true trends and faces do change, But I thinks its because of Botox.

_  
"Check out the popular kids_** (Sakura, Ino, Sauske)**_  
You'll never guess what Jessica did_**(who?)**_  
How did Mary-Kate lose all that weight?_** (Who?)**_  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight _**(what!? who are these people!)**_  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder_** (what ladder? and how do I climb it?)**_  
You still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five."  
_

I had no clue whats so ever these people were but atleast when iget to America i'll know that Mary-Kate lost a lot of weight, and someone had a baby, and so some guy named tom is straight, and what _**did**_ Jessica do?.

_  
Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen_**(not again./Sakura)**_  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team_**(who?/Shikamaru)**_  
Jack Black, a clown_**(Who?/Naruto)**_  
Brad Pitt, a quarterback_**(Who?/Sauske & Neji.)**_  
Seen it all before, I want my money back!_**(what money!!)**_  
_

I swear I had NO clue at ALL who they were talking about and what money?, I didnt remeber anything about money, Oy this song confused me.

_  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends_

My head was starting to hurt this song confused me SO much!, I had n clue what any of these things or people were!, and who throws up before they digest?, its just not sanitary.__

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got they money, who gets the hunnies  
Who's kind of cute, and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  


I was amused, I am the same even was a smaller child, I still look the same, I still act the same, HECK even my three friends are the same.

_  
High school never ends_

I didn't quiet get this song. If high school never ends then how did the singer find time to write the song without being buried in homework? These questions shall haunt me forever...

**Normal P.O.V:**

Hinata gave Miyuki back this thing she called an 'i-pod', it was very confusing to her. Hinata just starred at everyone while they did there on thing until she felt someone starring at her like they could burn holes threw her back.

Hinata slowly turned around to feel the eyes that are starring at her burn more deep. Not literally of coarse, because if looks could kill, she'd already been dead. Hinata turned around fully but to only be faced to face with...

**--**

**CLIFFHANGER!**





























Keep going.







































Almost!!











































































**J/K**

**On with the story.**

**--**

Gaara?, Hinata just starred at him while he starred at her. Hinata thought it would be rude if she waved her hand in front of his face so she just let him stare. Gaara starred for hours, well to her it felt like hours but in real life it was just 2½, minutes.

"Hi..." Was all that left Hinata's mouth, and then all of a sudden Gaara just looked at her, blinked and turned around. The next thing that happened happened so fast this is how it went down.

1. Sakura yelled at Naruto.

2. Naruto yelled back.

3. Sakura looses anger and picks up tray.

4. She throws tray.

5. Everything for me went black.

6. Screams.

7. Weird stuff in my hair now.

8. Probably blood...

9. Greaaaaaaaaaaat.

10. SON OF A BI--

**--**

**((A/N: lol, yepperz. sorry to cut it so short, I'm not that thrilled of this song, I was going to use it on one of the senseis. Oh well, sorry if you didn't get that last part. Oh yea just so I wont get complaints on the song when its written in bold and stuff those are Hinata's thoughts on the song and who she thinks goes best. P.S sorry about th cliff hanger I wanted to make it longer. lol.**

**P.S.S: I'm writing a new story and I need a title.**

_**'Unseen love', **_

_**'Love unseen', **_

_**'Unseen love beyond these eyes', **_

_**'Love beyond the looking glass', **_

**or **__

_**'Love unseen beyond these eyes.**_

**VOTE!!**

**Miyuki: Boo!**

**Me: -twitches.-**

**Me: YOU! 'Boo'**

**Miyuki: Pssh! 'Boo' yourself!**

**Me: Pssh 'Boo' your mom!**

**Miyuki: 'Boo' you dad!**

**Me: YOUR MOM IS YOUR DAD!! **

**Miyuki: nu'uh!**

**Me: yu'hu!**

**Miyuki: Noooo! You never gave me parents! I think they died remember!**

**Me: Ohhhhhh yeaaaaaaa.**

**Daniel: Stop copying me!**

**Me: Boo!**

**Miyuki: Who's that?**

**Me: Huh? Oh that's Daniel. **

**Miyuki: Who?**

**Me: This boy from my class who say boo.**

**Miyuki: Ohhhhhh**

**Me: yeaaaaaaa. DANIEL!!**

**Daniel: What!?**

**Me: Are you a ghost?**

**Daniel: No. why?**

**Me: you're always saying 'boo'.**

**Everyone back stage: o.O**

**Me: -cracking up-**

**Miyuki: -hits with a pan and I go nighty night.-**

**Characters: This song has been brought to you by Bowling for soup! Title of song: High school never ends!**

**P.S R&R!!**

**--**


	10. I hate everything about you

**--**

**Chapter. 8**

**Two weeks in Hawaii**

**I hate everything about you!**

**--**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I had woken up in a very white room I couldn't really focus that well so everything was a bit blurry. "I-is this heaven?" I thought aloud and a chuckled was herd not to far away from me.

"_**Not even close**_." Someone said. I gasped I knew that _cold _**evil** no-hearted voice anywhere. "You're in the Hospital wing of the airport." Sauske said.

"Oh..." I said. "Then why are _you_ here." I said with out a stutter and a bit mean. Sauske was a bit taken back by this sudden change of mood.

"Who do you think brought you up here?" He said. "Now you wouldn't think the others would want blood all over there vacation clothes _would they_?" Sauske said in a pompous way which annoyed the crap out of me.

All of a sudden the doors came bursting opened with all the team members. "Oh! Poor, weak, and defenseless, Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she hugged me. I just blocked out that comment as best as I could.

"Hinata, Naruto and I are SO sorry. We didn't mean to hit you! I guess I have bad aim." Sakura said with puppy eyes which really didn't work on me.

"I-it's alright Sakura" I said as I fibbed as best as I could, bad aim 'Pssh', Naruto wasn't even CLOSE to me for it to be a bad aim.

Everyone just surrounded me with 'awes' and 'you poor thing.' which annoyed me badly. I could not stand all this attention. I just wanted to scream as loud as I could for everyone to leave!

Thankfully the nurse assisted them all out because of visiting hours being over. Couldn't we just hurry off to Hawaii so this stupid trip could be over! I just pouted and banged my feet on the mattress forgetting Sauske being there.

"If I remember correctly, aren't you supposed to be sweet?" Sauske said with a smirk. I just growled at him which just made him smirk more.

"Bite me." I said and crossed my arms. "And didn't the nurse tell everyone to _leave_." I said emphasizing the word 'leave.' Sauske just smirked and walked over to me with his hands in his pocket.

"Yes, she did."

"Then why are you here."

"Because..."

"Because _what..._!?"

"Because the nurse thinks I'm your boyfriend."

"WHAT!!"

"Yep..."

"Did you correct her?" I yelled at him in utter shock. Who would ever believe we would be going out! It's _completely_ absurd! I could not believe he just told me this.

"Nope..."

"Why!"

"Didn't feel like it."

"What!"

"Listen _Hyuuga_ don't get your hopes up, alright, just because I didn't correct her does _not_ mean I like you." He said in his stuck up tone. "You should be grateful someone as brilliant and talented as me even knows you exist." He said which cut pretty deep into my self esteem which hurt badly.

"Asshole."

"What was that?"

"You herd me!" I yelled at him as I got up from the bed. I didn't have all my balance yet but it came back. "You are an egotistic, self induced, spoiled, rotten, narcissistic brat! Who can't see past himself to actually realize someone actually _doesn't_ like him." I said and walked over to him.

"You might think you're a big shot to everyone else, but to _me,_ you are nothing but a _'nobody'_. And _you_ should be lucky that _I_ know who _you_ are." I said and walked closer. "You're just mad because you _finally_ in your small, pointless, meaningless life met someone who _didn't_ want you." I said and got even closer.

"Oh yea, and by the way Sauske." I said and paused. "Don't ever call me by my last name." I said and slapped him hard across the face and shoved him hard out of my room. He fell back wards out to the floor. "Later, **loser**."I said and gave him the bird and slammed my door.

**Regular P.O.V:**

Sauske just sat there on the floor with his face _completely_ red with anger. _'Why that little! UGH! How dare she!' _He yelled inside his head as he ran towards the door and started banging on it.

All of a sudden a group of nurses pass by including Hinata's nurse. "Oh, you poor thing." She whispered to the other nurses. "She must've dumped him." She whispered to them. "Probably, for the red haired boy with turquoise eye's, or the one with the triangles on his face, there both pretty cute." She said while nodding her head.

Sauske being able to hear this conversation turned to them with sharigan and a death glare which sent all the nurses scurrying around running from Sauske's viewing point.

Sauske got tired of banging the door with his fist. His hands had started turning red and bleeding a bit. He decided to head back towards the others. When he did get back he got a lot of strange stares from everyone else.

Sauske just sat in the table in the back not wanting to get interrupted by the rest of the people. But I guess Naruto didn't quiet get that memo.

"Hey Sauske what's wrong with your hands?"

"_Nothing_ dobe."

"Riiiight. Where'd you go?"

"No where."

"Riiiight, you probably went to check up on Hinata again."

"Why would _I _do _that_?" Sauske said and clenched his fists.

"Because you _loooove _her." Naruto said and smiled.

"Listen dobe" He said and slammed his fist's on the table." I don't love the Hyuuga, I don't even like her, I could are less if she _died_." Sauske said getting really mad at Naruto. Naruto took the hint and ran away over to Sakura and Kakashi.

When Sauske said that, it had caught the attention of many of the fellow Chunin's around him, including her cousin. "Hey Uchiha what was that about Hinata." Neji asked getting up from where he was sitting and bawling his hands in a tight fist.

"Yea what was that!?" Kiba said angrily with a growling Akamaru by his side, as him and Shino got up. Gaara had silently gotten up as well, nobody seemed to notice though.

"Oh don't try and defend her Hyuuga. I _herd_ about you 'roughing' her up a bit at the Chunin's. Oh yea, _'real'_ family love." Sauske said which angered Neji. Neji charged toward Sauske but was held back by Tenten and Lee.

"You practically killed her. Actually from what I herd you were _trying_ too." Sauske said. This really ticked Neji off but instead of him going Kiba did but he as well got held back by Shino.

"Oh what Inzuka you want to fight me." Sauske said. "You're just mad because the Hyuuga isn't into you." Sauske said. "You're just jealous because it's my name she'll be screaming out in bed!" Sauske said with a smirk that had the both of them rushing out towards him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gaara yelled. "Don't you see he's just pushing your buttons?" He yelled at them. They just stopped in place. They all had red faces wanting to just take down the Uchiha brat. "Don't let him get to you." Gaara said.

"Oh really, and why's that?" Sauske asked with a smirk. Gaara just walked over to him while everyone else watched curiously in the background. No one knew what was going to happen, but Temari and Kankaru were in the background for safety.

"You're just messing with them about Hinata because _you_ can't have her." He said Sauske flinched a tiny bit but it wasn't quiet noticeable. "You'd have to be a complete moron not to notice your strange infatuation with her, it's actually disgusting." Gaara said. Sauske's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you care its not like anyone loves you." Sauske said which made Gaara's eyes narrowed. "No one even likes you!" Sauske said. This angered Gaara. That's was the last straw, Gaara charged toward Sauske, and Sauske charged back with full force as well.

They were about to make face to face fist contact but something stopped them. "STOOOOOOP!!" Someone yelled at them with full force. When they herd her voice they stopped dead in their tracks. "Stop it! Stop fighting!" Hinata yelled at them.

Hinata had tears streaming her face. "Why! Why are you guys fighting! Why!" Hinata yelled with everyone just staring at her in amazement. Kiba, Shino, and Neji automatically rushed over to her.

"It's his fault!" Kiba said and pointed towards Sauske. "He was talking about you Hinata; he was saying really bad things about you!" Kiba said just saying it made him get angry. But what came out of Hinata's mouth shocked them all.

"So..." Hinata said. They all just looked at her confusingly. "I don't care..." She said with no-emotion. "Its Uchiha, when has his opinion over me ever matter?" She said with a blank expression in her face and eyes. "His opinions don't matter to me...but your guy's opinion's do." She said and did a half smile towards Kiba, Neji and Shino. And she silently snuck one over to Gaara. This did not go unnoticed by Sauske.

"Oh so you don't care of my opinion but you care for there's!" He yelled at her from across the airport. He was seriously frustrated and upset. He couldn't believe that she could care for everyone's opinion except his own. In Sauske's mind his opinions are the best so this angered him.

"Exactly...Why should I care for someone, who never cared for me...?" Hinata said. "I'm going back to the Hospital wing to get my stuff so we can leave." She said and walked back to her room. When Hinata left everything was awkward. No one spoke until Hinata finally returned.

Neji, Kiba, and Shino Just surrounded Hinata as they all walked toward the plane. Miyuki walked over to Hinata and handed her the 'i-pod' "I herd music is good for the soul." Miyuki said with a smile but Hinata just simply denied it. "Its okay you can give it back later." Miyuki said reassuringly.

"No, it's not that." Hinata said. "I herd music calms the beast." She said. "So you should probably let Sauske listen to it." She said. Miyuki nodded her head in agreement. Hinata watched from afar as Miyuki handed him the 'i-pod.' he refused it. She put in his hands. He shoved it back. She shoved it back. It went on like that for five minutes. Miyuki gave up, but when Sauske turned around she slipped it in his back pocket.

Hinata just sat silently in her chair still near the window and Gaara next to her. She wasn't so awkward having him there. Hinata actually found it quiet nice. Gaara was actually a sweet and kind person. She was grateful he stood up for her but she wish he didn't. She didn't like getting all the attention especially because of a fight.

Instead of Sauske sitting next to Gaara he sat opposite and Sakura sat next to Gaara. Sauske just sat silently in his seat while getting glares from everyone on the plane. Sauske never knew Hinata was loved by so many people. He just thought she was invisible and he could push her buttons and no one would care. He was wrong.

* * *

**Sauske's P.O.V**

I just sat in my seat with all these glares heading my way. I decided to switch positions in the way I was sitting; when I did a sudden pain occurred. It was like I was sitting on a rock! I put my hands through my back pocket and came out with that weird little rectangle the new girl shoved at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked behind me to give it back. But she wasn't there? Probably went to the restroom, ill give it back then.

We were barley flying off the plane and I was already bored. I decided to listen to the music, I mean why not she let me borrow it lets see if she has some good tunes. I put the little white pieces into my ear and then I turned it on. I picked the first song I could find. When I pressed play it sounded like someone was playing a guitar.

_Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
_

I just listened t the song surprisingly somehow I didn't tense up I actually relaxed a bit. The song seemed very easy to listen too. I just sat silently listening to the music. Luckily it had a volume bar so it was able to somehow mute anything Sakura was saying to me.

__

Every roommate kept awake  
by every sigh and scream we make  
all the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

I didn't quiet get the song completely, didn't miss you yet? Miss who? The singer never said this person's name. I really got into the song though, it was really good, it was nice, no yelling or annoying high-pitched voices which was a really good thing.

_  
Only when I stop to think about it  
_

I somehow started to bob my head to the music. I just silently listened to the music as I fiddled with my fingers for awhile. It was a weird habit I got from Hinata that I hated it, but it was _so_ addicting I couldn't stop.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
_

It suddenly hit me. Literally hit me, the stuartess hit my elbow with the cart. But it reminded me of Hinata. I hate everything and every inch of her dumb and defenseless body but I love her! Why! I had no clue where these feelings came from all of a sudden.

_  
Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
_

I could not believe what this song was making me think. I wanted to throw this thing across the aisle but knew I would hear no end of the new girl bickering at me to get her a new one, I mean I didn't even completely know what it even was.

_  
Only when I stop to think about it  
_

I could not remember her name, was it Cookie? Suki? Pookie? Damn! This frustrated me; I could care less what her idiotic name was. I just stretched my arms a bit so I could lift up my head an inch or two to see what Hinata was doing. She was just staring out the window.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
_

I just held my breath. The song had gone back to the whole 'I hate you but I love you' thing again. I could not believe at all what was happening, I did not love Hinata, or do I? No I'm pretty sure I don't, but I have been wrong on things before. I'm so confused.

_  
Only when I stop to think  
about you, I know  
only when you stop to think  
about me, do you know  
_

Do you know? Know what? I wish I knew what Hinata was thinking so I wouldn't make a complete ass out of myself, I hate that every time that I'm around her I become a huge jerk to her and everyone around us. I know I'm already mean and evil, but I become twice or triple mean and evil, especially to her and i hate it.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
you hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
_

An Idea had just popped into my head. Was Hinata in love with me? I mean I hate her, she hates me, and I also love her, would that mean she also loved me? This question will bug me for awhile now until I find out if she does.

_  
I hate  
you hate  
I hate  
you love me_

A smirk appeared on my face, Hinata obviously loved me or she wouldn't have made such a big fuss about me not correcting the nurse. Wait, if she loved me then she wouldn't have made a fuss but she did? Did that mean she didn't like me? That was impossible.

I hate everything about you  
why do I love you

I just had to face the facts, I Sauske Uchiha last member of the Uchiha clan, son of Fugaku and Mikoto, and younger brother of Itachi was _madly _in love with Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, Daughter to Hisashi, older sister to Hanabi and cousin to Neji. You will be mine and no one else, even if it kills me at the end of it, you _will_ be mine.

**(A/N: Woohoo! I'm done with this chapter! Yay! I'm sorry I didn't update, I was working on other stories I was making such as: 'I write sins not tragedies' which is a Dramione One-shot Fanfic that I **_**love**_**. 'Unseen Love.' A story about Kallen and Lelouch from Code Geass, and how she loves Zero but doesn't know who he is, and that is why the title is **_**'Unseen**_** love.' And I'm working on 'Love beyond the looking glass.' It takes place when Sauske and Hinata are 12 and then a time skip to when they were 17 and there feelings through out those years. So yea...I've been busy...))**

**Miyuki: this song today was brought to you by 3Day grace "I hate everything about you."**

**Me: Wow...**

**Miyuki: What?**

**Me: I love this song, every person I've ever liked I hated.**

**Miyuki: o.O? You're weird...**

**Me: w/e...R&R!!**

**Miyuki: Are you alright?**

**Me: Yes...why?**

**Miyuki: Well, you seem pissed and you snapped at your mom while doing that weird arm thing those cholo's do.**

**Me: Bite me...**

**Miyuki: Moody...**

**Me: Go burn...**

**Miyuki: Rolls eyes.**

**Naruto: Cynthia, or Cindy, or is it Cindyluloo, or Luloo, or Luloo-Chan or is it Luey?? Or WHATEVER! Isn't quiet herself today, she almost went homicidal and stabbed someone with a butter knife.**

**Sakura: NARUTO!!**

**Naruto Gasp What!?**

**Sakura: 1. you just gave off the writer's REAL name and 2. Don't discuss her home problems!!**

**Naruto: Oh...sorry Cynthia**

**Sakura: NARUTO!! YOU DID IT AGAIN!!**

**Naruto: AAAAHHHH! I DID!! I'm sorry!**

**Sakura: you moron...she can have us...gulp. decomposed...**

**Naruto: What?**

**Sakura: DEAD YOU MORON!! SHE CAN HAVE US KILLED!! OR worse...**

**Naruto: worse? Worse then being killed? Like what!?**

**Sakura: She can...gulpHave us re-written in the story!! Faints.**

**Naruto: What!! Looks at Me. ha ha ha...**

**Me: Eyes narrow.**

**Naruto: R&R!!**


	11. FighterPt1

--

**Chapter. 9**

**Two weeks in Hawaii**

**Fighter (Pt1).**

--

Hinata just looked out at the window and stared at the sky, she saw clouds. Hinata never knew how close they were to her; she put her hand on the window glass wanting to touch them. "There the same color as your eyes..." Someone said to her. Hinata turned around; it was Gaara who said that. Hinata just blushed and stared out the window.

"Th-thank you..." She said meekly

"For what?" He asked her.

"For defending me." She replied.

"Oh...Don't worry about it." He said.

"But it was not needed." She said. He just looked at her strangely with a 'Ninja-say-what?' look on his face. "I don't like drama. And I don't like being the center of attention of a fight either." She said and stared back out into the clouds. "And I could defend myself."

"I know you can." He said.

"Then why fight?" She asked him.

"Because Hinata. You have friends who would jump through hoops of fire for you, that's why." He said. All that left Hinata's mouth was an 'Oh.' She just stared at the window again until she felt warmth on her hand. "And people who care for you don't like to see you get hurt. And neither do I." He said and let go of her hand.

Hinata automatically felt coldness on her hand as soon as he released it. She wishes he hadn't, she was starting to like his warmth and the feeling of his hand on hers. Hinata just smiled softly and went back to looking outside the window. But from time-to-time she would glance from Gaara to Sasuke. That was until Sasuke caught her staring at him.

Hinata quickly turned her head while blushing. But somehow she knew Sasuke was smirking. She then noticed Sasuke get up and walked to the restroom. He then took a glance back at her with a smirk before entering the restrooms.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

I just kept a smirk on my face as I saw Hinata staring at me. I knew she liked me. I went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Suddenly the door opened and on the other side of it was Miyuki. "Um...Yea?" She asked me.

"You know other people have to go restroom too." I said.

"Oh...Do you have to go?" She asked me.

"No, just saying." I said and leaned against the sink. It was kind of hard seeing as it was a really small bathroom with two teenagers in it. "So what are you doing in here anyways?" I asked her as she just sat on the toilet seat.

"Hiding..." She responded with.

"From who?" I asked with a weird look on my face.

"Kankaru." She said. I just wanted to burst out laughing.

"Seriously. Why?" I asked.

"He scares me." She said.

"How?" I said.

"I have no clue." She said. I just let out a smile chuckle and she just stared at me and pouted. "It's not funny!" She said crossing her arms. I just nodded my head.

"Yea it is." I said and smirked.

"Pssh. Whatever." She said and leaned back. "Ow!" She yelled and jumped up but hit her foot on the seat tripping her a bit. She fell on me I soon as I caught her. We just stared at each other. She had a blush that creeped up onto her face, as did I. We quickly noticed we were holding each other in an awkward position and let go.

"U-Uh...Sorry my fault." I said and put my hand behind my head.

"N-no, I-it was my fa-fault." She said and tugged at her kimono a bit.

We just stared at the floor for awhile. We looked up at each other and quickly looked back down. "S-so...Um Miyuki--"

"Call me Ki." She said as she cut in.

"Um alright. Ki, what's wrong with your back?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well you hardly hit your back on the seat and it seemed to cause you alot of pain?" I questioned her. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked down at her feet and lightly bit the inside of her lips. She just shrugged.

"I-I don't know..." She responded. I could tell she was lieing.

"Well, I think you _**do**_ know." I said.

"Well what do you know?" She yelled getting defensive.

"I think I know alot, especially when people are lieing!" I yelled back.

"And why would you care!" She snapped at me. "You don't even know me!" She yelled. "You don't know what I've been through!' She yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Really! I think I do, and I think I've been through _**alot**_ more then you've _ever_ been!" I yelled at her. She just looked at me and smirked. This gesture took me back a bit. I just stared at her with suspicious eyes.

"Like _**what.**_" She asked while she sniffled a bit while not loosing eye contact.

"Like my WHOLE clan dieing!" I yelled. She looked a bit taken back by this. I just smirked at her. "And I had to watch my _parent's_ **die** right in front of me." I said to her.

"So." She responded. I just stared at her shockingly. "I had to witness my parents die in front of me too." She said unfazed. "And on my birthday too." She said. "Happy birthday to me." She said sarcastically and just looked at me with an emotionless stoned face.

"R-really?" I stuttered out.

"Yea." She said and gave a head nod.

"So, that doesn't explain why you have back problems." I said.

"Just go Sasuke." She said and opened the door. "I want to be _alone_."

I just nodded my head. "Here" I said and handed her the i-pod. She just faked smiled and closed the door. I never knew how cold she could be. I just thought she was a hyper-go-bubbly girl. Kind of like Sakura and Naruto.

I just silently walked back to my seat and glanced at Hinata who quickly turned her head. I just silently smirked again. I knew it! Hinata _does_ like me! And one day she _will_ admit it.

* * *

**Miyuki (Ki)'s P.O.V:**

I just leaned against the door after Sasuke left. He would probably think I was weak or something now, and that my emotion's were apart of my weakness. I just stared at the mirror in the bathroom. I put some cold water on my face so no one could tell I was crying.

I just stared back at the mirror staring at my reflection. I just sighed and slipped of my kimono and put it down. Luckily I had a mirror of my own so I could stare at my back from the mirror.

Just as I thought it was my scar that was on my back that was hurting again. It was really sensitive which made me weak in battle if anyone ever hit me in the back. My scare was this huge thing on my back. There was one big line going from the top of my neck to my lower torso.

And then there was two big slashes as well going across my back. They both were directly in the middle of my back as well. It was like a cross except with a extra line on it. I just sighed and slammed my hand on the sink. I just thought of the massacre as if it was yesterday.

**Flashback:**

_I had gotten back from training at the academy and my parents were going to have a party in the honor of my birth. I was turning six that day and it was the complete highlight of my life. I had a short bob hair cut with a ribbon on the top of my head._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled as I ran through out our house searching for them. I looked around the house with a bright smile on my face as I stared at all the gifts and banners with my name on it that people dropped off._

_I just ran throughout the house. I finally decided to go to the dining hall to search for them. I just stopped for a brief second and stared at a family portrait with us in it. For the strangest reason my body just told me to stop and stare at it like I wouldn't ever see it again?_

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled. I was completely happy. The must have had planned a surprise party and that's why I couldn't find them. I just rushed into the dinging room table holding one of the gifts I wanted to open first. But as soon as I walked in I just froze and dropped the gift at my feet._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled as I rushed over to them they were on the floor bleeding badly from opened wounds. "Mommy! Daddy! What happened! "I said as I placed my hands on them as some of the blood flowed onto my new long kimono dress._

_"R-run..." My mother stuttered out._

_"W-what?" I said. "Daddy what does Mommy mean?" I asked strangely. I just stared at him his eyes looked dead straight into mine as he gestured for me to come closer. "Y-yes?" I asked. As he put both of his hands on my face._

_"Hide, before it's too late." He said to me._

_"W-what?" I said._

_"Ki, remember always that me and your mother love you!" He said as his firm on me got tighter. "Now go run and hide!" He yelled. "You need to survive!' he said and kissed my forehead before using most of his strength to push me. I just stared at him strangely and did as I was told. I quickly rushed over to my mother and kissed her on the forehead as my father did._

_"Alright." I said and nodded. I didn't know where to run or hide so I just hid in the closet that was in the dining hall. All of a sudden the doors busted open and out came Suzaku. Suzaku was my father's best friend and my godfather. I knew since he was here he could protect them!_

_"Well, well, well." He said with a sword covered in blood. "Looks like the forks on the other end, ay Kouji?" He said and stabbed my father in the gut. "Or should I say sword?" He said and laughed manically. I just gasped at the sight as my father yelled out in pain._

_"Leave him alone!" My mother yelled at him as best as she could._

_"Aw what happen Yuri? Don't like me anymore?" He said and put his foot on her face moving it from left to right."Weird, I thought __**we**__could have a life together? Strange how fate works isn't it Kouji?" He said and walked over to my father's crippled body._

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled at Suzaku._

_"Really? Hmm, I thought you would. I mean it was __**me**__ who liked Yuri. And it was__** me**__ who wanted a family. But no, you just had to get in the way didn't you!" he yelled and was about to kick my father in the face._

_"STOOOOP!!" I yelled and ran over to my father's side and graved on to him. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt any of them!" I yelled at Suzaku with tears streaming down my face._

_He just crouched down to my height and put his hand on my shoulders. "Don't worry Miyu-Miyu, I wont hurt them?" He said with a smile. I just stared at him with wide eyes and wiped my tears._

_"Really?" I said with a little bit of hope in my eyes._

_"Um let me see, no!" He said and graved me by the top of my head and lifted me up. I yelled out in pain. "Really Miyu-Miyu when have I ever __**not**__finished something I started?" He said and looked me. I just stared at him as he stared at me. I just spited into his eye. "AAAHH! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" He yelled at me and dropped me but picked up his sword and was about to strike me._

_"No!" My mother yelled as she graved his leg to stall him. "Leave the girl! Take me, please!" She begged. He just smirked and stared down at me I just coward under his stare. He then crouched down and stared at my mother._

_"Yuri, such a beautiful woman." He said. As he caressed my mother's face she just grimaced and turned her head. He just graved her head and forced her to stare at him. "I'm talking to you!" He said as he stuck his tongue down my mother's throat. You could hear her gag at this._

_"What? My kisses aren't good enough?" he asked and got up. "You would prefer Kouji's" He asked and walked toward my father. I just held onto his neck as best as I could. Suzaku just graved me by the hair again and through me against a wall. The next thing he did made my whole body shake._

_Suzaku had just chopped my fathers head off. He lifted the decapitated head and showed it to my mother. "So...You still want Kouji's lips?" He asked, my mother just glared at him. "Just as I thought." He said and threw my fathers head at me. I held back I scream. And then he lifted his sword and decapitated my mother._

_"NOOOOO" I yelled and ran over to him and bit his leg. He just shook me off and graved me by the neck. I just stared at him again as he did the same. All of a sudden he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as my leg's swung in mid air trying to kick him._

_"Sad." He said. "You're Yuri's daughter and your kisses are pathetic." He said and dropped me. "I should probably leave you with something to remember me by?" He said. I just got up and started running. "There's no use Miyu-Miyu! No one will save you!" he said._

_"You're wrong! I'm strong!" I yelled as I ran but tripped over my kimono. I held back another scream and tried to get up. As I did I suddenly felt a burning sensation and let out a loud scream of pain. Suzaku had sliced me right down the middle of my back. I had fallen back down again._

_"Pathetic." He said. "That's not a good present is it?" He said. I had turned my body and he striked again. This one was more intense and a bit deeper. He then let out a laugh. "How amusing, it looks like a cross? To bad." He said and striked me once more on my back. This one was the worst. The cut was really deep and I could feel my blood gush out._

_I couldn't take anymore of this I had then fallen unconscious but could still here everything around me. "Poor little Miyu-Miyu, where's you're Kami now?" He said as I could feel him stroke my face with his disgusting hands. All of a sudden I could feel more chakra not to far from us. _

_And I guess Suzaku could feel it to because suddenly I couldn't feel his chakra anymore. It was the Anbu Black opps. The must have herd yelling and came. I was thankful to them._

_The next day I had woken up in a white room with nurses and doctors surrounding me. "She's awake." I herd some of the murmur. I just sat up slightly but regretted it because of the pain in my back. "Please! Miss. Tsunaga lay back down!" One of the doctors yelled. "You're stitches aren't yet healed." he said._

_"Stitches?" I asked with a weird expression._

_"Yes, don't you remember? You had gotten attacked?" He said. My eyes widened._

_"Suzaku! Where is he!?" I yelled with anger._

_"Suzaku? Um, we're sorry miss but he's gone AWOL." He told me._

_"What!?" I yelled sitting back up but was laid back down._

_"Yes, and were __**very**__sorry, the Anbu have yet to find him." He told me. "But, you do have some gifts to open." He said with a smile to try and make me feel better I just crossed my arms._

_"I'm not in the mood." I said._

_"Really? Not even one from your parents?" He said._

_"What! Gimmie! I yelled and snatched the small rectangular box from his hands. He just smiled and let me be. I opened the box and in it was my mother's silk, velvet, one of a kind yellow ribbon wrapped around my father silver flute. My eyes widened I could not believe they would give me this. There most prized possessions._

_I just stared at the gift in awe. I never thought that one day that these would be mine. But then again I never thought my parents would die in front of my eyes on my sixth birthday. The doctor said there must've been an angel watching over me to have survived such deep cuts._

_I then noticed there was a little note in the inside of the flute as I tried to blow it. I had just took it out and read it aloud. The letter was from my mother and father of all people. _

_Dear Yuki,_

_We are so proud of you!_

_Only six years old and top of your class!_

_Who knows you might even be better then your father?_

_Well, I think you already are? You __**do**__whoop his butt in kendo!_

_I truly love you with ALL my heart and so does your slob of a father._

_I just laughed. My mother always said I would one day surpass my father in fighting. I just smiled at the letter and began to read again. But this time it was different writing, it was my fathers._

_**Dear Ki,**_

_**I'm SO proud of you!**_

_**Number 1 in the WHOLE star village!**_

_**Who knows! You might even surpass those ninja's in the Leaf!**_

_**I can' not wait to see your face when you open our gifts Miyuki!**_

_**Your expression will probably be priceless? Am I right? Yea I am right?**_

_**But anyways, me and your mother love you dearly and will **_**always**_** be there for you!**_

_And that's how the letter ended. I just smiled softly as a tear had slid down my face. There was also another letter as well. I just opened it and froze. In blood were the words _'Happy Birthday Miyu-Miyu'. _I automatically knew whose hand writing that was. I just crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. Worst birthday EVER!_

**End of Flashback:**

I had not heard the pounds on the door coming from the other side. "U-uh yes?" I asked. I quickly wiped the tears that had fallen from my face. I also rubbed my lips rough fully.

"Hey are you alright?" Came a familiar voice.

"Y-yea..." I said. "Sasuke?"

"Yea Ki." He responded.

"Sorry for yelling at you." I said.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too." He said. I could hear his footsteps leave I just smiled at the door and plugged in my i-pod and listened to the first song I could find.

--

**(A/N: Ta'Da! That is part ONE of chapter nine! I wasn't going to do that then I relisied it was TOO long! SO instead of having a song THIS chapter it will be on the NEXT chapter. or second part? w/e hoped you liked pt. 1 of 2. #2 WILL be out SOON!))**

**Me: -Hears crying- "What the heak?" -Looks around.- "Miyuki?"**

**Miyuki: "W-what" -Sniffle-**

**Me: Um... -Gives you a quick hug. -"Bye!" -Runs away.-**

**R&R!!**

**((A/N: One more thing! Miyuki's name! Her Nick name is 'Ki.' because her dad wanted a 'son' and 'Ki' is a GUYS name so yea and its the last two letters of her name. Her MOM call's her 'Yuki' also because its ALSO a nick name. Mi**_**Yuki**_**see? And Suzaku calls Her Miyu-Miyuprouncued Mew-Mew She has MANY nick names. I just call her 'Yu.' lol. as in 'Hey! 'yu' with the face!' J/K but yea...R&R!!))**

--


	12. FighterPt2

--

**Chapter. 9**

**Two weeks in Hawaii**

**Fighter (Pt2).**

--

**Flashback:**

_I had not heard the pounds on the door coming from the other side. "U-uh yes?" I asked. I quickly wiped the tears that had fallen from my face. I also rubbed my lips rough fully._

_"Hey are you alright?" Came a familiar voice._

_"Y-yea..." I said. "Sasuke?"_

_"Yea Ki." He responded._

_"Sorry for yelling at you." I said._

_"It's alright. I'm sorry too." He said. I could hear his footsteps leave I just smiled at the door and plugged in my i-pod and listened to the first song I could find._

**End of Flashback:**

I had just chosen a song out of random and started listening to it. It had a very nice melody to it. It seemed to be that someone was talking in the beginning of the song.

_After all you put me through  
you'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger_

I just paused the song thinking if I really wanted the song to continue. Because after everything that had happened and what I've been through I've just learned from it and it **had **made _me_ stronger.

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

I just listened to the words and remembered Suzaku. I remembered how I could trust him and that he was true. And how he just sold me out in the end. I could never understand why he would do that. If he loved my mother then why would he bring this pain on all of us and not just spare her?

_  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it...  
_

I just stopped and thought for awhile. It was true. If it _wasn't_ for Suzaku then I wouldn't know how much potential I have. And how capable I _am_ to pull through! So in a weird way I do thank him. And I don't resent him. I hate him. Yes. But resent him. No.

_  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
_

I could not believe this song. I just kept putting it on pause from time to time just thinking. I'm stronger, smarter, faster, and wiser. If it wasn't for that day I wouldn't know how strong I am and how I could do the things that I could do this very day.

_  
Oh, ohh_

"Oh!" I sang along for that part.

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

I just bobbed my head back and forth as I listened to the words. The singer was right hedid _dig _his own grave and soon enough he'll be _lying_ in it.

_  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I want to say thank you  
_

I quickly paused the song. I'm still not okay. If I keep living in the past Suzaku will haunt me _forever_ and in reality _**he **_has won. And if we ever meet again I know I will _never_ back down and _never_ be afraid like I used to be.

_  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

I had unpaused the song and just listened to it. I had turned around and just looked at the mirror. I just examined my back one more time and just sighed. I know I'm stronger, wiser, faster, and harder especially in my heart. And I know by experience that my skin is thicker.

_  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me  
_

Now this girl was preaching to the choir. How could Suzaku such a kind man I knew turn into the cold hearted person who was just plain cruel! But still I could only see the good in him. And he hid he's _true_ identity from them, us, me...

_  
I am a fighter and I  
I aint going' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enoughhhhhh  
_

I _am_ a fighter! And I'm _not_ going to stop! And there _is_ no turning back! Because I _have_ had enough! I just graved my hair by the sides of my head wanting to scream out loud "I'm still alive!" and for Suzaku to find me.

_  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
_

I just stared into my reflection and actually smiled. Suzaku had no more control over me and I _love_ it because I know now that he will _**never**_ have that control over me ever again.

_  
Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember  
_

I _will _remember. Because I am strong and I am a fighter! I will always remember but I will also remember to stay and be strong no matter what! And I will never let anyone have that advantage over me again. Because I will always be strong!

_  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter _

The song had ended and I just smiled softly. In a weird way I was thankful? I hated him so much with every fiber of my being but strangely if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be the person I am today. I wouldn't be strong, and I wouldn't know the possibilities of how capable I am to pull through.

So in a weird way Suzaku helped me. I don't like it but he did. I just opened the door and walked out. If I wasn't afraid of Suzaku then I guess Kankaru can't be that bad. When I passed by one of the aisle's I looked down at Sasuke and smiled. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to him 'Your welcome.' he mouthed back.

I guess in a weird way Sasuke isn't as bad as people say he is. Sure he needs to work on his manners towards women but other then that he's a pretty decent guy. And ask for Kankaru._** (Kankaru had fallen asleep again on my shoulder) **_Well we'll have to work on it.

--

**(A/N: Okay ppl do NOT get mad at me because _this_ chapter is short. Remember there's TWO parts to this ONE chapter, a SUPER DUPER MANGO HUGE ONE, and a kida super short one. Sooooo yea. R&R!)**

**Ki: This song was brought to you by Christina Aguilera- Fighter.**

**Me: yep! This song is one of my favs!**

**Ki: Why?**

**ME: because if it wasn't for this song...And probably be dead. :)**

**Ki:??**

**Me: I had issues as a child...**

**Ki: Uh hello! I had to watch my 'rents DIE!**

**Me: I tried resurrecting the dead...**

**Ki: So?**

**Me: It rained...**

**Ki:??**

**Me: In the _summer._**

**Ki: O.o**

**Me: yep. And I can see the future!**

**Ki: O.O**

**Me: BOO!**

**Daniel: STOP STEALING MY WORDS!**

**Me&Ki: -Sweat drop-**

**Ki: R&R!!**

**--**


	13. One Of the Boys

**--**

**Chapter. 10**

**Two weeks in Hawaii**

**One Of the Boys.**

**--**

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

The plane had finally landed and we were all excited. Everyone had graved their bags and headed off the plane. We were finally in Hawaii! I was so excited I just watched as everyone got off the plane. Well not everyone? Naruto just sat in his seat staring out into the sky. "N-Naruto..." I asked nervously as he just turned his head towards me.

"Yea Hinata."

"Sh-shouldn't you get off the plane?"

"Why. We're just stopping for another rest again." He said and sighed.

"Ummm. Na-Naruto we're **i-in** Hawaii." I told him.

His eyes just slowly got wide as his face got red. He slowly got up and walked over to me. I was a bit scared at first. All of a sudden Naruto wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up in the air. "Yippee!!" He yelled as he swung me around.

"Na-Naruto!" I yelled out as I began to get dizzy.

"Oh sorry Hinata, I'm just so excited!" He said and hugged me again. "I can't believe we're actually here!" He yelled and jumped around. He just smiled and jumped off the plane. But some how he seemed to miss the stairs and hit the floor instead. "Aaahhh!" He yelled and rubbed his head.

I just giggled softly and headed downstairs as well. "A-are you al-alright Naruto?" I asked shyly. Naruto just stared at me with disbelieving eyes. "W-what's the m-matter Naruto?" I asked strangely. Naruto seemed like something was bothering him.

"You didn't stutter when you said my name?" He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My name Hinata, You didn't stutter on it?" He said.

"Oh I-I guess I didn't." I said with a smile.

"I never thought that could be possible." He said with utter shock in his voice.

I just giggled again. "I-I guess it w-was." I said. I didn't think it was that hard to believe that I could say _**some**_words without stuttering. I mean seriously, I could pronounce alot of words without a stutter before my mother died.

"That's so cool Hinata!" He shouted.

"I-I sup-pose..." I said as we caught up with everyone in a store at the airport.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled towards Sakura.

"Shopping!" Sakura yelled towards him.

"Cool!" He said and ran over to her.

I just sighed a bit. We were having such a nice conversation and as soon as he caught a glimpse of Sakura it was over so fast that i couldn't even blink fast enough. I just stared as everyone bought things or talked to people. Ino suddenly popped out of no where and graved my wrist in one of her famous death grips.

"C'mon Hinata Hawaii is **SO** hot. And I'm _**not**_ just talking about the boys." Ino said with a wink. I just blushed a bit and let myself get dragged by Ino. "We are going to make you look **SO **pretty!" She said as she graved all these dresses and pushed me into a changing room to change.

"I don't know why you're doing that Ino; I mean Hinata is basically a boy with boobs!" Sakura said.

We both just turned and looked at her. I had a bit of sadness in my eyes. I could not believe Sakura had said that. My hands shook a bit from sadness. I guess Sakura could tell as she reminded her words I bit. "Oh Hinata I didn't mean--"

"Just shut up Billboard Brow!" Ino shouted at her while getting upset.

"What was that Ino-Pig!?" She shouted back.

"You herd me! You can't talk that way to Hinata!" She said defending me. "At least she's **GOT** boobs!" She said and pointed at my chest. I just blushed on the verge of fainting. Everyone at that store was staring at me including Sasuke.

"I HAVE BOOBS!" She shouted.

"YOU HAVE THE CHEST OF A TEN YEAR OLD BOY!!" She yelled at Sakura

"INO-PIIIIIG!!"

"BILLBOARDBROOOOW!!"

They just tackled each other as they fought. It was only hair pulling and pity slapping. I just stared at everyone and there expression. Tenten just kept saying weird boxing moves like 'Left punch! Right punch! Upper cut her!' Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke just rolled their eyes. Kankaru, Naruto and Kiba kept shouting. 'Girl fight! Girl fight!'(Naruto) or 'Where's the mud!'(Kiba) and 'Screw the mud bring out the pudding!'(Kankaru.) That one made me twitch a bit.

Kakashi just kept taking glances from his book to Sakura and Ino. Asuma was shoving cigarettes in his mouth with tears in his eyes saying 'Aw! My poor babies! Don't worry. Daddy won't ever leave you again!' Kureni just rolled her eyes at this and the fighting scene. They just did that for awhile till the owner of the shop kicked them out.

"This is your entire fault!" Ino yelled.

"No way is this my fault!" Sakura yelled.

I sighed. I had no clue what to do. I just sighed in disappointment again. How was I supposed to be a new person if I don't have anyone to help me become that new person? I just walked into the changing room with all the clothes Ino had through at me. I just tried them on as I stared at them in the mirror. All of a sudden some music started playing in the background.

_Do do do  
do do do do do  
do do do_

I just listened to the music. It sounded like something Sakura would listen to all happy and bubbly. I bet this song was nothing but mindless dribble. I just stared at the mirror as I tired on one of the shirts. It was a light green shirt with a bit of a cleavage area. I also tried on some beige kacky pants. "Blah." I said and took them off. The green just drowned out my skin more then it already was.

_  
I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
Cause I can belch the alphabet  
just double dog dare me_

I tried on a pink shirt which also came with a black mini leather skirt. I just stared at the mirror and struck a pose. I surpassed a laugh. When I had did that pose I had looked like Sakura. Except an even more decent looking one. I quickly looked out through the crack as everyone tried on things, bought things, or just stood there looking cool.

All of a sudden there was a loud scream. I looked over in the corner and Sakura and Ino had snuck back in. But when they did Sakura saw a spider and started screaming. I guess Ino was used to it since she worked in a flower shop and half the time was surrounded by bugs. It just crawled into my changing room. I just rolled my eyes and stepped on it. Shino would be mad.

_  
And I chose guitar over ballet  
and I'd take these suckers down  
cause they just get in my way.  
_

Sakura was so pathetic. Who could be afraid of spiders! I just put on another outfit. This one was yellow. It was a bright canary yellow dress with endless frills coming from the ends of it. I just stared into the mirror. The color was so bright that it drowned out my kin tone and made me looked paler then usual.

_  
The way you look at me  
is kind of like a little sister.  
Not like a good vice  
and it leaves me nothing but blisters.  
_

I stared at my hands. They were covered in blisters. Naruto only looked at me as a sister or a friend. And I would train every day and work my but off. And what would that leave me with? Blisters. Nothing but horribly ugly throbbing blisters.

_  
so I don't want to be  
one of the boy-y-y-oys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
one of the girls  
pretty in pearls  
not what one of the boys.  
_

I just slid of the dress. I **do** want to be one of the girls. And I don't want to be one of the boys! I want to look pretty in pearls! And have people love me more then a friend or sisterly love! Damnit! I want to be noticed!

_  
So over the summer something changed.  
I started reading seventeen  
and shaving my legs.  
And I studied Aveda religiously  
and I walked right into school  
and caught you staring at me.  
Cause  
I don't want you now  
but now you're going to have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
but not until you give me my diamond ring.  
_

I just bobbed my head to the music. It was pretty 'pop' but it was addicting none the less. I stared down at my legs with a triumphant smile. I had just recently started shaving my legs! I tried on this black sequined dress with a plunging neck line. I quickly took it off.

_  
Cause I Don't want to be  
one of the boy-oy-oy-oys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
you're homecoming queen  
a poster dream  
not one of the boys  
_

I didn't know what a homecoming queen was but I want to be one! I put on one of the many bathing suits Ino gave me. One of them was this **small** _pink_ frilly bikini. I wanted to barf just staring at it. I looked outside again threw the hole and saw Sakura pick up the one I was wearing as well and purchased it. I took it off so fast that I have rope burns now.

_  
I want to be a flower not a dirty weed  
I want to smell like roses, not a baseball team.  
And I swear one day, you're gunna wanna  
make out, make out, make out with me.  
_

I just sighed. Who would want to make out with me? Well maybe Kankaru but he wants to make out with EVERY body. I put on this one piece forest green bathing suit Ino gave me. I stared at the mirror and threw up a peace sign. "Yooosh!" I said in a low voice. I looked like Lee and Guy-Sensei.

__

don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be,  
don't wanna be, one of the boy-y-y-oys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
one of the girls  
pretty in pearls  
not what one of the boys.

I just walked out of the changing room with that out fit on. No one seemed to notice me. I just sighed. I really thought this outfit was the one. I still liked it so I went over to the cash register to pay for it. I paid for it and when i turned around everyone in the store was staring at me.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yea..." I said. All the guys stared at me with shocked expressions. Including Sasuke.

_  
Do do do  
do do do do  
do do do  
do do do do  
do do do _

"Damn..." All the guys said. Kankaru walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Hinato me + you Forever!" he said and made a heart with his fingers. Temari just hit him upside his head.

"You moron!" She yelled at him. "That's not even her name!' She yelled. "Sorry about that Hina_ta_." She said emphasizing the 'ta' part of my name.

"I-It's alright." I said with a smile.

"Well c'mon every body! It's time to go to the hotel!" Kureni yelled.

"Alright!" We all shouted.

We all just walked out the store but someone clenched my wrist and dragged me back wards. "What t-the--?" i was caught off. Staring straight into my eyes was Sasuke. I just rolled my eyes and put my hand to my hip. "W-what?" I asked him.

"What the **hell** are you wearing!?" He asked me.

"C-clothes." I said. "You pr-probably don't re-recognize them s-since girls just th-throw there **naked** b-bodies at you." I told him. He just smirked.

"True." He said.

"Ugh..." I said in a disgusted tone.

"I'm kidding..._Some_ of them wear clothes." He said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes.

"W-what do you wa-want." I asked him.

"To find out why you're wearing this, some what **revealing** outfit?" I opened my mouth but closed it when he spoke up again. "And don't tell me it's because of the dobe."

I just blushed and bit my bottom lip. He just sighed. "It is isn't it?" He said. I nodded slightly. "Hinata!" he said and graved my shoulders. "Don't degrade your self for someone you **know** will never love you. Can't you see that people adore you and don't want to see you get hurt! And for you to try and throw your self at the dobe like **this,** makes you no better then Sakura!" He said.

"How would you know?" I yelled without a stutter. "You're Sasuke Uchiha! Every girls dream guy!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes. "You don't know how it is for me! Trying to catch the eye of the one person that you love and all they could think of is your best friend!" I cried out loud. "You don't know!"

"Yes I **DO!**" He yelled. I was a bit taken back by this. "Hinata! You are SO naive! I _**do**_know how it feels to have the one person you love, love some one else! Especially a best friend!" He shouted. _'Why can't you see you're hurting me inside!'_ he thought. "And I know girls throw them self's at me 24/7 but they could **never** compete with the girl I love! She's perfect! She's everything I could ever dream of! And she's degrading herself for another! I hate it!" He yelled.

"You're Lieing!" I shouted. "You're Sasuke Uchiha! You **have** no heart!" I shouted. He flinched a bit a clutched his fists. "And your lieing! Because you could never love some one! And you could NEVER feel the way I feel!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face. "You don't know what it's like for your father not to care! For no body to care about you, and to cry yourself to sleep _**every**_ damn night!" I yelled.

"Hinata you MIGHT have the best eye sight in the world but your BLIND!" He yelled at me. "If you only knew that everyone here cares for you! Especially me! Why won't you understand that?" He yelled. More tears just slid down my face. Why would Sasuke tell me all of these lies? Couldn't he tell I was already hurting? Why'd he have to make my happiest day my worst!

"I don't how to show you I'm sincere!" He said.

"Y-You don't n-need to!" I told him. "I-I Know your ju-just lieing!" I shouted. But my eyes widened and my body froze. He just graved my shoulders and pushed me into him. Our lips locked it was a passionate kiss. One hand was rapped around my waist and the other cradling my neck.

My hands were stiff by my side but lifted up and wrapped around his neck. One stayed on his neck while the other one twirled his hair. We were like that for awhile and I could've sworn i felt sparks. It was like there were fireworks flying every where and we were the only two people in the world. This was alot more passionate then our first encounter.

But after awhile I finally snapped out of it and released the kiss. We both just stared at each other. "N-No..." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked me.

"NO!" I shouted. "Th-this can't be ha-happening!" I said. "We're n-not meant to b-be!" I said and moved father away.

"Hinata." He said calmly and walked closer to me.

"No!" I shouted. "J-Just...Just g-get away fr-from me." I shouted and ran out of the store leaving Sasuke by himself.

"Hinata..." He said. But I was gone by then.

**--**

**(A/N: Yay! sorry I havent updated sooner. I justdidn't get alot of review like I thought I would. :( So as you know i've been busy making a new story and completing it then making a sequal to it. Soooooooo Yea! Plz!! R&R! That's the only way to get an update. Well a FAST update! aha. R&R plzzzzzzzz!)**

**Miyuki: Where was I?**

**ME: idk.**

**Miyuki: w/e your just out of it cause you met Do-Knock from super crew!**

**ME: Yea...Pretty much. xD**

**MiYuki: This song was brought to you today by Katy Perry- One of the boys!**

**--**

I tried on the last outfit. I just stared in the mirror in utter shock. This outfit was the **one**. The one that would make everything perfect. The one that would win Naruto's heart, and make every one see me not as the weak Hyuuga, but as Me. Hinata Hyuuga. The outfit was a light lavender shirt with white shorts. The lavender shirt was a cute light fabric shirt with a pretty design. It came with white flip flops. 


	14. AuthorsNote!

**(A/N: OKAAAAAY!!! I'm am SO sorry to say this but i wont be updating any of my stories for about.......SIX! months. :{{{ sad inoe. But my sis is going to SPAIN! and wont be back ti'll JUNE-JULY!!! I am utterly sorry, I HAVE been trying to update but i'also be making new stories and my sisters comp. has been acting up so updating a new story/chpt has been a hassle for me. I am UTTERLY sorry. Today is friday, jan 9, and my sis is leaving this 11, if people who are barely reading my stories i'm sorry to say that an update will not be coming. Maybe if my 'rents would get me my own, but that wont be happeneing any time soon. Once again, SORRY! GOMEN! and PADONAME!(Spelled wrong...) **

**- Moonlight-Shimmer.**

**:{**


	15. Reflection

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter. 11**

**Two weeks in Hawaii**

**Reflection.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Do you ever have that strange feeling that when you're staring at the moon, your true love is staring back?'_

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

I just sat in my hotel room in fetal positioned with tears streaks on my face. What had happened last night was a nightmare. When we kissed it was like magic and there was this weird warm sensation in my stomach. It drove me mad how passionate the kiss was. I knew we had kissed before but this was different. This kiss was more real, more feeling, and I think I liked it? But I shouldn't have had. This question will bug me for awhile.

I share a hotel room with Temari and Miyuki. They seem to be heavy sleepers since they didn't hear me burst threw the doors crying my eyes out. They **still** can't hear me! I just sighed and sat up while holding my legs still in fetal position. I just stared at the scenery. Everything here was purely beautiful. But Sasuke had to ruin everything with his stupid wonderfully awesome kiss! Curse him!!!

I just got up and walked over to the mirror. I just pulled out this make-up kit that Ino had bought me while we we're shopping. I just applied the light blue eye shadow, light blush, pink lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara on. I just stared at the mirror and smiled but quickly turned it into a frown. I didn't like how I looked but this was the only way to get noticed. I **still** think Sasuke was lieing but for some weird reason in the pit of my stomach I felt like he wasn't?

After awhile Temari and Miyuki finally had woken up. I was **so** glad that I didn't get Sakura in my room. But I was also sad that I didn't get Tenten or Ino in my room. Ino had kind of grown on me and she wasn't just a plastic Sasuke fan girl drone that everyone thinks she is. She is **alot** deeper then what people give her credit for. And Tenten is my best friend and she got stuck with not just Ino, but **Sakura** as well. I felt bad for her. Tenten has a really short temper so no telling when she's going to explode on them.

"Hey -Yawn- Hinata." Miyuki said/yawned as she walked over to the restroom.

"H-Hi." I said and smiled.

Temari also had woken up. She just had a robe on and walked over to the showers. She just stripped off her robe and got in. Miyuki and I both just exchanged awkward looks. Temari just showered without really paying attention to us to realize we also were in the bathroom too. After ten minutes she finished her shower and stepped out. Miyuki and I exchanged looks once more till. "What?"

"Huh?" Miyuki and I said in unison.

"You've guys been staring at me for awhile now. What?" She asked us as she dried her hair. She just took her towel around her chest off. Miyuki closed her eyes as I blushed in awkwardness and embarrassment. She bent down and graved her robe from off the floor. She just wrapped it around once more and let her hair down for now.

"U-Uh...." I stuttered out. "Y-You took a sh-shower..." I mumbled out.

"And.......?" She asked.

"In front of _us_?" Miyuki finished.

"Oh." She said. "Is that a problem?" She asked us in a curious tone.

"N-No." I said. "I-it's just w-we th-thought you didn't s-see us."

"I did."

"You did?!" We both said in unison again.

"Yea." She said with a bit of a nod and shrug. "I just thought you guys didn't care since we're all girls." She said with a shrug. "I mean I do it with my brothers and they don't seem to mind." Miyuki and I just stared at each other with widened eyes and shock written across our face. Temari just raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What's the matter now?" She asked.

"We don't mind."

"I-it's just."

"In front of your _brothers_?"

"S-Seriously?"

"Yea, they never seem to bother me about it. I guess I'm just so used to it." She said as she put her hair up in the four pigtails she usually has. "Kankaru never pays attention and Gaara's always off in his own little world." She said as she blew a piece of hair out of her face. She wore a simple dark purple mini dress with black leggings under neath it.

"G-Gaara....." I mumbled.

"Kankaru." Miyuki said while shivering. Temari and I just laughed at this.

* * *

**10mins. Later:**

Temari, Miyuki, and I just walked into the elevator. I leaned against the railing while Temari was on the side and Miyuki was on the floor. "HOLD ON!!!" Some one yelled. "DON'T CLOSE THAT DOOR!" They yelled as we all just peeked are heads out as Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke ran to the elevator door. Sasuke and Gaara both put there hands in between the sliding doors while Naruto just charged in ramming into Temari.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" They both yelled as they went flying. The elevator shook a bit. I just held on to the rail. "Get off!" Temari yelled as Naruto was lying unconscious on top of her.

"I-I don't th-think h-he can hear y-you Te-Temari?" I said while I looked down at Naruto. I could feel Sasuke's eye's on me. "What." I said as I glared up at him. He just stared at me with a weird look, shoved his hands into his pocket and looked away. I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't care if he can't hear me! He better get off before I whack him!" She threatened. We all just laughed a bit at the scene in front of us. It was a bit awkward, weird, and completely wrong at the same time, but hilarious none the less. None of us noticed that they door had closed and that the elevator had been going down the whole time.

Suddenly the doors opened and on the other side of it were Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Tenten. "Whoa." The all said in unison. "Whatever." Shikamaru said as he looked a bit depressed at the scene in front of him. Temari saw this and with all her might shoved him off making him fly into Sakura and Ino.

"It's not what it look's like!" She shouted. We all just stared at them awkwardly. Something was **defiantly** going on between them.

"GET OFF!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison. Sakura punched Naruto in the head. "Y'OUCH!" Naruto yelled as he got up. "What was that for?" He asked them.

"It was for ramming into us!" Sakura yelled at him. "Sasuke!" She finally said noticing Sasuke standing there. "Naruto was being meeeeeeaaaan to meeeeee." She said as she wrapped her tentacles. I mean, arms -cough cough- around his waist. I almost gagged at the scene in front of me. Sasuke just put his arms on her and with all his might ripped her off of him.

"Get off Sakura!" He yelled a bit suffocated.

"Whhhhyyyyy!" She whined in her high squeaky voice.

"Because; you're suffocating me." He said in an obvious tone. Sakura just whimpered and gave him puppy pouty eyes. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "That's not going to work on me Sakura so you can knock it off already." He told her. Sakura just huffed and puffed and blew that house down and then flew away on her magical broom stick. -Cough cough- I had been reading some American folktales before I went to bed.

We all just got off the elevator and walked to the diner Kureni, Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy told us to go to. The sand sibling's sensei didn't come being in prison and all. We all just walked over to them as they waved. I sat near the end with Kiba and Neji next to me. Shino sat across from me as well as Tenten who sat across from Kiba. Miyuki sat across from Neji with Kankaru next to her whispering things in her ears making her shiver. Temari sat next to Neji so Kankaru was across from her.

She kicked him from under the table. Shikamaru sat next to Kankaru and across from him was Ino. Ino sat beside Sasuke and Sakura sat on the other side of Sasuke. Across from Sasuke was Gaara meaning he sat next to Shikamaru. Next to Gaara was Lee who was sitting across from Sakura blowing kissy faces at her. Naruto sat Next to Lee and across from him was Kakashi. Kakashi sat next to Kureni who sat across from Asuma who sat next Guy.

We all just sat down while eating. I just ordered some eggs. We all just talked about random stuff. "Sooooo, Hinata." Kiba said. I just turned with a piece of egg hanging from my lip. He just laughed. "Here" He said slowly wiping it from my lip with his finger. I just blushed at this. Kiba just smiled and leaned in to me. "So Hinata I was wondering if later you'd like to---"

"Who ever are playing footsies with me, STOP!" Neji commanded.

"Sorry." Temari and Shikamaru said in unison. They both just looked up at each other blushed and smiled at one another. Oh yea, something **defiantly** was going on between them.

We all just shared some giggles. "Hey you guys I have an idea!" Miyuki said out loud.

"What kind of idea?" Shino asked. He had been really distant lately. I'll have to talk to him later.

"Let's go to the beach!" She suggested. We all just looked at each other as deciding what to say. "C'mon guys! What could be more fun then surfing, hot guys and girls, and bathing in the sun!" She said. We all just looked at one another. What **could** be more fun? We all just nodded are heads in agreement.

* * *

**10mins. Later:**

"C'MON SAKURA! HURRY UP!" Naruto yelled from the outside of there hotel room. We all were waiting on Sakura and Ino. We were all in are bathing suits. Tenten had a bikini on but with surfer shorts that went to her knees. They were a forest green. Temari had the same thing except hers were purple and the shorts were shorter.

Miyuki had a light lilac bikini with blue stripes on it. She wore a grey lose shirt over it and some shorts. I wore a light lavender bathing suit. I just had a light yellow sundress over it. Gaara just wore red shorts with a skin tight black jacket. He really didn't like the sun. Lee wore a green scuba suit which just looked like what he usually wears. Naruto wore orange trunks (obviously). Sasuke wore shorts which were a dark shade of navy blue. He also wore a skin tight black jacket.

Kankaru wore black shorts with purple stripes on the edge of the pants. Neji wore Grey shorts. Shino wore silver. And Kiba wore grey as well but with black stripes. Ino and Sakura _finally_ finished getting ready. Ino wore a blue bikini with a light blue skirt. And Sakura wore the bikini she bought from the store we were at before. She was wearing hot pink booty shorts as well.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto! You can't just _rush_ perfection." She said in an obvious tone. I couldn't help it. I let out a small laugh. Sakura's head quickly snapped towards me. "Got something to say?!" She asked me. I just looked at her while opening my mouth a bit. "Well." She said. I just lifted my finger to my mouth as one of my nervous habits.

"Just let it go Sakura." Neji said as he eyed Sakura. If looks could kill, Sakura and everyone near her would be dead.

* * *

**20mins. Later:**

"I'm going swimming!!!" Miyuki yelled as her and Kiba ran into the ocean. I just smiled. Gaara and Sasuke just sat down on the sand. Shino and Neji sat under an umbrella. Lee kept doing pushups. Sakura and Ino kept working on their tans. Tenten and Temari decided to go surfing. Shikamaru was sleeping with a magazine on his face. Naruto was flexing near Sakura who wasn't really paying attention. And me, well I was just sitting under the umbrella with Neji and Shino.

Gaara just sat there while moving the sand slowly with his hands. I just smiled softly. Sasuke just sat there with his knees up to his chest. I didn't notice Sasuke taking off his jacket. I also didn't notice me staring at him the whole time of this and him staring back. After awhile I just started blinking and realized I was staring at him. He was just smirking at me.

I quickly turned my head while blushing. I just stared at Neji and Shino. They both were giving me weird and awkward stares. "W-what?" I asked them. Neji just elbowed Shino. Shino elbowed him back. They just kept doing that for awhile till they got into a slap fight. I just stared at them weirdly. All of a sudden there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Sasuke.

"Hey." He said. I just glared at him.

"I'm not talking to you." I said.

"If it's about last night, then I'm **not** sorry." He said. I just looked a bit taken back by this.

"Last night?" Neji said as he budded into our conversation. He just eyed Sasuke and me suspiciously. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing." We both said in unison. I just death glared Sasuke.

"Neji!!!" Tenten yelled as she tackled him. "Come surf with me! It's awesome!" She yelled as she dragged Neji away before he could ask more questions. I just looked at Tenten and mouthed. _'Thank you'_ she just mouthed back._ 'You owe me'_. I giggled. I just got up from what I was doing and walked over to the snack shack.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked. "You act like you didn't like it?!" I just stopped and looked at him. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. "You can't just act like it didn't happen, Hinata! You know it did!" He just kept saying. All the people at the snack shack kept staring at us. I just covered my hand over my face a bit. I was so embarrassed. "C'mon Hinata why wont you just admit th----"

"Excuse me miss is this guy bothering you?" One of the workers asked. He was around 16 years old, tan, a few abs, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a tattoo on his arm which read 'pound your heart against the darkness.' I just starred at him and wondered what he meant. After awhile I got it, he meant Sasuke and if he was harassing me. I could lie, or tell the truth; which to choose.

"N-No....." I lied while gently shaking my head. Sasuke just glared at the guy.

"Well if he **is.**" He started off but paused and glared at Sasuke. "Then just let me know." He said and winked at me. I blushed. Sasuke just grimaced at this.

"If you're going to flirt with every guy that 'defends' you then I'll leave." He remarked.

"What!" I shrieked in a low voice. "I do **not** flirt." I commented.

"Of course you don't." He said sarcastically and sat at a booth. "You just act weak, defenseless and see what guy comes to you're rescue. Correct." He said with an obvious tone. I just turned red with anger and sat down as well. I was about to comment when all of a sudden a girl rushed over to are table with this huge smile staring at Sasuke.

"Hi!" She said in a preppy voice. "I'm Mimi and I'll be **your** waitress for this fine evening." She said emphasizing the 'your' part. She threw a quick death glare my way but still smiled towards Sasuke. My eyes widened as I retained a smile. She really thought that I was competition for the attention of the Uchiha? Yeah right. What a pointless act of an idiotic girl. She had dark waist length fake bleach blond hair with very dark tan skin. A fake tan obviously, with bright pink lip gloss. In reality she looked pretty........trashy.

"Thank you?" Sasuke said in a weirded out voice. "But I'm not hungry. Are you?" He said looking over at me. I just glared at him and the waitress. I just crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said. My head just snapped at him. "She'll have water, as will I." He said.

"Anything else?" She asked while batting her eyelashes.

"No, this will be fine. Now off with you, you bother." He told her. Her mouth just dropped to the floor. Metaphorically speaking of course, I just glared at Sasuke. "What?" He asked me like he didn't know what he just did. The girl just walked away in a disappointed way. She just glared at me again. I swear, every time **he** rejects a girl _**I**_ get the bad end of the stick because of it!

"You insulted her." I said.

"So? You act like I've never insulted people before." He started off with. "And how come it's only _me_ you don't stutter around?" He asked me with a smirk. I just grimaced.

"Oh please, you make it seem like you're something special." I said and rolled my eyes. "I don't stutter around you because you're someone I'm not nervous around. You're someone that I'm not intimidated by; I really don't have to prove myself to you." I told him. "I mean, you already think I'm nothing but a burden. So why change you're mind?" I said as two waters got placed in front of us. I looked up and instead of the girl it was the guy.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." He said. "You're other waitress suddenly broke down crying in the kitchen." He said non-chalantly. My eyes just winded as I glared at Sasuke which read. 'This-is-all-your-fault.' He just rolled his eye and looked back at me with a look which read. 'And-your-point-is-???' I just glared harder. Could Sasuke be more ignorant?

"I-It's alright...." I said with a smile. Sasuke's eyes just narrowed. All of a sudden his eyes lit up and a smirk crossed his face. He placed his hand on mine.

"Um, if it's not to much to bother you good sir, does this place have wine? It's a celebration of course." He said with a smile. I tried to yank back my hand but he just held a stern grip on it.

"Um, I think we have some? But I don't think we can serve it to minors as yourselves; you understand correct. And if I may ask what celebration?" He asked.

"Yes _**what**_ celebration." I asked sternly not stuttering.

"Well are engagements of course dear. We're getting married." He said proudly.

"What!?!" The waiter and I yelled in unison. All of sudden the rooms started to cave in as everything went black. After awhile of unconscious thinking, I had finally realized I had fainted...

* * *

**10mins. Later:**

"Miss!" I herd some one call out. "Miss! Can you hear me?" They said again. I just groaned as I tried to open my eyes. "Everything's going to be alright! We called the paramedics!" They yelled. I just twisted and turned but nothing. After awhile I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and all I could see were blurs. The first blur was brown, and the second one was bluish black. "She opened her eyes!" One of them called out. The other one just nodded.

"Hinata!" The blue blur called out. "I can't believe you fainted for the **second** time that I have told you that joke." He said. I don't know what got into me but I'm pretty sure I herd a smack. "What the hell!" I herd him yell out. I just smirked as I sat up a bit.

"Ugh." I groaned inwardly. My head was throbbing so much. I hated it when Sasuke would use the marriage card as a joke. It always freaked me out. Growing up my father would always tell me that one day he would arrange a marriage for me. I still get quezzy when people say 'engagement'. I mean, I'm fifteen years old!

"Miss are you alright? You are so pale; you didn't hit your head right?" The bus boy asked.

"Hey moron, she's _naturally _that pale." Sasuke said in an obvious tone.

"Sh-shut it." I mumbled towards him. He just flinched back a bit and stared at me. "I-I'm fine." I said as I sat up. "Here" I said as I placed some money down. "Sorry for all the commotion we've caused." I said with a small smile as I got up a bit. "I'm just going to go now." I told them.

"Alright mi---" He stopped and glanced at Sasuke. He was glaring at him. "Sorry." He mumbled.

I just got up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked me. I just ignored him and kept walking. Sasuke just followed behind me asking me the same question over, and over, and **over** again. I was getting frustrated. "Hinata! Where are you going?!"

"Why do you care?" I asked. "I'm getting really tired of this little act of yours Sasuke-_san_." I said. "Like I said before, just get _**away**_ from me!"

* * *

**10mins Later:**

I just walked around the beach aimlessly. Sasuke had finally decided to leave me alone. I was _**so**_ happy, yet sad? I had no clue why though. I just walked over to the water and sat down. I just breathed quietly to myself as the current moved towards me then away again. The water felt so nice when it touched my skin. The breeze was so refreshing and peaceful. The view from here was just gorgeous!

I just crawled over to the water as I just breathed inwardly. The water was so refreshing. I just saw my reflection in the water as it came up. I just stared at my reflection and make up. I just sighed. This wasn't me! None of this was. I was trying to hard to impress Naruto; I guess Sasuke was right; I _shouldn't_ be degrading my self for someone who will never love me. I just thought as Sasuke's words popped into my head.

**"Don't degrade your self for someone you**_ know _**will never love you**_."_ I sighed._"__**Can't you see that people adore you and don't want to see you get hurt!" **_Surprisingly I **do **know that people care for me, but I'll I care about is getting noticed..._"_**And for you to try and throw your self at the dobe like **_this, __**makes you no better then Sakura!" **_Those words hurt the most.

I just stared at my reflection in the water. The ocean here was so blue and clear I could see myself perfectly.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart _

I just breathed in slowly while staring at my reflection while grasping at my chest. There was this weird hard feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just couldn't understand._Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
_

I just stared at the water as tears started to slide down my face. I felt empty in side, I felt like nothing was there except a black whole. When I was near or around Sasuke that black whole would disappear, and when I was with anyone else I could still feel it.

_  
__I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am _

I just looked at the water as I twirled the water with my fingers. Sasuke was right; to degrade my self for Naruto was stupid! I should be loved for who I truly am! Not who I'm trying to be! Why couldn't I have listened to him sooner!_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside? _

The person in the water wasn't me. It was a stranger, a girl I never knew, and **will** never know. She is a person with no dignity, and no respect for herself or those around her. And I was ashamed._There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
that burns with a need to know  
the reason why  
_

Sasuke was the only one that saw the real me, he's the only one who's been real through this whole thing. Sasuke is the one for me, and I've been nothing but a horrible person to him, that's not me, but why did I act like that? And why did I act like it in front of him?

_  
__Why must we all conceal  
what we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?_

A smile just crossed my face as I got up and ran to a cab to go to the hotel. '_Maybe it's not too late! Maybe he'll still want me!' _I thought. I realized the reason that I was so mean to him was because I loved him. I Hinata Hyuuga was **madly** in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I denied it so much that I had started acting out my frustration on him. I couldn't except that he felt that same towards me and so I tried to push him away.

He made me strong! He made me have courage and a backbone! He made me into someone I thought I could never be! Wearing makeup and dressing differently didn't change me; it made me even worse and more insecure then ever before! But being with Sasuke brought out me, the _real_ me.

I just ran out the cab as I cab in front of me pulled away. I just stopped and looked at it but went on running. I just ran to the elevator and jumped in before it closed. I kept pressing the button of his floor. The doors had finally had opened up and I ran out and headed towards his room. When I arrived there Neji was already walking out.

We both just exchanged glances. "I-is Sasuke in there?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "Well d-do you know where he is???" I asked a bit irritated. Neji just put his finger in my face and told me to hold on. Suddenly he came out with a white envelope.

"If I was you, I'd read this in the cab." He told me.

"In the c-cab?" I asked confused.

"If you ever want to catch him Hinata, Its what you have to do, and if I were you, I'd **run**." He advised me.

"R-right???" I said. I just went back to the elevator and got on this first cab I saw.

"Where to?" He asked.

"U-um, hold on." I said and opened the envelope. My eyes widened. It was from Sasuke. "I quickly skimmed the letter for a location. "T-the a-airport?" I told him a bit taken back. "A-and hurry." The man just nodded as I began to read the note silently to my self.

* * *

_Dear Hinata,_

_Neji should have found this note and has given it to you, if not, then he's a douche…But I want to tell you honestly, I don't know how many times I have to try and prove it to you that I care for you. The day I met you I didn't want anything to do with you; I thought that you were just some obsessive fan girl, but I was surprised because that wasn't it at all. You didn't believe me when I told you that I knew the feeling of having that one person that I love, love another, a best friend of all people. Hinata, I'm in love with you; and for you to be in love with Naruto **my** best friend was heartbreaking. I probably came on to strong, trying to make you feel insufficient just so I can intimidate you, thinking if I did I wouldn't have these feelings for you like I do. You mean so much to me, and the day you told me that you didn't care what I thought of you because you could never care for someone you said that never cared for you; but you were wrong, I care for you enormously, My feelings for you that day were truly shown, I was jealous of those guys, the ones who got to be in the same room with you, the ones you would smile at and laugh with and thinking that I would be that guy for you, but when Sakura had hit you with that tray I had gotten so scared, I was lying when I told you that I was the one who took you because thee others didn't want to ruin there clothes; I insisted so much that I took you that I was practically **begging** I just caressed your face as you slept. Your beautiful porcelain like skin, and your dark indigo hair that lightly fell on your face so delicately...every five minutes I would walk in to check on you. But my heart broke the night before that after our kiss you cried, and told me to get away from you; and again today when a guy was flirting with you, I just wanted to break his nose, but I didn't because you hate violence, but when you told me to get away from you I finally understood that you really wanted nothing to do with me and so I decided that if I truly love you then I should let you go. So I packed my stuff and I'm going to head to the airport to go back to Konaho, but I wont be there when you all return, I'll be leaving from there so you never have to worry about seeing me ever again. So this will ever be the last you'll ever here from me, I know I couldn't live with myself if I left without **truly** telling you how I feel about you. I am madly in love with and you obviously don't love me back so this is goodbye. And just to let you know if Naruto doesn't realize how wonderful you are then he doesn't deserve you._

_Sincerely with Love-_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

Tears began to slide down my face, I then remembered the taxi that drove off when I had arrived that had taken off must've had him in it. I just punched the back of the seat. I was so stupid. I had started to hyperventilate in the back of the seat. I couldn't breath, just thinking about never being able to see Sasuke again was making me have a panic attack. I just stared off into the distance and got lost in the gaze of the moon. I just bawled my fists tight; I have to find him no matter what it takes! I will catch him and he **will** be mine!

* * *

**30minutes ago (Sasuke's P.O.V)**

I just stood there in shock, my heartache as Hinata walked off. I just bawled my hands into fists and walked off. I just sat on my bed in my hotel room. "You know Uchiha; if you love her.....you should let her go." Someone said from behind me. I just turned around and it was Neji. He was leaning against the door.

"What you say Hyuuga?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever herd the saying, 'if you love them let them go'?" He asked. I shook my head. He sat down on the bed. "And if they don't come back to you then it was never meant to be..." My eyes widened. He just simply nodded. "So if you truly love my cousin like the way I think you do then let her go, and if she doesn't return, then she was never yours for the taking/keeping..." He said.

"Your right.....You got a piece of paper?" I asked. He nodded. "And a pen?" I asked once more. He just handed me a hotel pen.

"What are you going to write?" He asked me.

"Don't worry about it, but if she comes looking for me give this to her, and if she wants to find me tell her to get in a cab, quickly." I told him. He simply nodded. I just sat down and began to write. Neji just simply hovered over my shoulder as I wrote. _'Neji should have found this note and has given it to you, if not, then he's a douche…'_ I wrote. He glared at me.

"That's not nice...." He said.

"Well neither is your face." I told him.

"Keep talking like that Uchiha, and then I _might_ just not give it to her." He said. My eyes narrowed as I rolled them.

My breathing was getting slower as I couldn't quiet control it. I just graved my chest; it was if I couldn't breath, I felt like I had no air and I hated that feeling. I just finished writing the note and set it on my pillow. I just graved my bag never really unpacking and headed out to the taxi that I called for.

I just got in the taxi when a bright light was flashed in my face; I just saw a girl step out and stop, after awhile she began to run into the hotel. I really didn't think much of it and told him to go to the airport. I just stared out into the distance and gazed out into the moon. They reminded me of Hinata's eyes, a tear slid down my face. I really hope she returns to me...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaack!!!!!!! I am SO sorry that it's been six months but that's skool abroad for ya! xDDD but I hope you like this chapter! And sadly this story is coming to an end.....or is it? Hmmmmmm I'm messing with your miiiiinds! lol. buuut yeaaaa. Plz R&R I've been working REALLY hard on this story and on this chapter so alot of reviews would be good! So yea! Happy Fourth of July! Well, when i post it it'll probably be the 5th....hahha. So yea! Whatever! lol. iloveyou-all! ))**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. AN

Hello everyone, yes i am **DEEPLY** sorry that i haven't been uploading ANY stories and i said i'd do it during thanksgiving break, and then winter break, i have been really busy this up in coming year! like my brother was in a serious car accident, my sister is pregnant, my other sister is graduating college and not to mention my dad is going to be getting knee surgury soon.

i had recently shecked my sisters laptop cause i had been working on a udate on my latest story **QueenOfYoutube** that i very proudly worked hard on. Yet she had boughten a new computer yet thankfully she kept the hard drive, sadly..she found no use for my stories and whalaa....they are GONE! );

and i try using my brother's computer to write stories but honestly i've been writing them on a laptop for so long its uncomfortable, because with the laptop you get privacy, noone has to see you while your just typing away happily, yes i know that is a pretty lame excuse but i have nothing else i could tell you, summer is coming up, im going to be done with school for the next 3 months in about 2 weeks, and in july band camp starts ONCE again, so stories WILL be coming slow, but i will MOST DEIFENTLY update this year!!! i promice(:

but **THANK YOU TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS WHO HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH ME! ):**

sorry for the long waiting-

_**Moonlight_Shimmer**_


	17. No Air

**sasunaru4evar**: I am a woman XD

**Two Weeks In Hawaii**

**Chapter. 12**

**No Air**

Sasuke arrived at the air port and waited in line to buy his ticket. There was a feeling in his chest and he felt as if he could not catch his breath. He just took some deep breaths in and tried to relax his body. He went up to the stuartess and bought his ticket, he was going somewhere far, somewhere that was so crowded they could never find him. He was buying a ticket to New York.

Hinata sat in the back of the taxi cab almost having a panic attack. What if she didn't make it in time? What if he's gone and she'll never see him again? What if he doesn't want to see **her **again? These thoughts began to flow thru Hinata's head as her breathing became very heavy. The cab driver getting quiet anxious of the girls random panic attacks, just turned on the radio to drown out her heavy breathing.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air._

Sasuke bought his ticket and headed over to the escalator that led him up to where the plane would be boarding for New York City. "E-excuse me..." he heard in a meek voice behind him say. His body froze; he slowly turned with a smile creeping onto his face. It was quickly wiped off, it was an old lady..."I-I seemed to h-have a p-problem lifting my l-leg...can you help me -g-get off the e-escalator?" She asked. Sasuke groaned. He nodded; he lifted her on his back till they reached the top. For a split second he had hoped that Hinata to be waiting for him at the top.

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh _

"Awwh, damnit!" The taxi driver cursed.

"W-what!" She asked with wide eyes.

"Construction up ahead, we'll be in traffic for hours!" He said hitting his palms to the steering wheel.

"What!" Hinata yelled. "Sir I don't think you understand! I don't have HOURS!" She bellowed. The taxi man turned around and looked at her.

"Listen missy, It's not my fault that the traffic is so bad at that you won't make the-HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Hinata had unbuckled her seat belt and dashed out into the busy streets of Hawaii dodging every moving vehicle around her. She kicked off her shoes on the sidewalk to speed her pace up; there was no way that she was going to lose him...

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand _

Sasuke dropped the old lady off at the airport boarding to Europe. "Maybe I should go to France..." He mumbled to himself as he sat down for a bit.

"Parle vous français?" A red haired blue eyed girl said suddenly to him. Sasuke just stared at her confusingly. She just bit her lip, "Uh...Youz...speaka deh...French...Oui?" She asked with an awkward smile. Sasuke just looked at her.

"No?" He said scooting a bit away from her.

"Non? Oh la la...C'est impossible! Tu es mingnon!" She said as she pinched his cheeks. "Au voir!" She said with a smile as they're plane boarded. Sasuke just sat there slumped in his chair not really sure of what to do. So he just stared, just sat there...and stared.

_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe _

Hinata had blisters all over her feet which were now red, dirty, and bleeding. She had stopped when a car almost collided with her small body. "Ay watch it!" They yelled at her. She noticed an unfamiliar accent meaning that they were a tourist..And they were caring luggage meaning that...meaning...MEANING!

"Sir are you going to the airport!" She asked them. The man looked at her strangely. "I come from a **very** wealthy family, and will pay you ALOT of money if you take me there right** now.**" She said. The guy quickly nodded as she jumped in. "Drive!" She yelled.

"Listen girly; you don't even have your seatbelt on..."

"DRIVE!" She yelled.

"Alright alright...Don't have to get all pissy you know..." He said mumbling the last bit.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air _

Sasuke sat there as he pondered his thoughts. Would she really come for him? Would she really want him? Did she even love him? Sasuke couldn't help but have these thoughts continuously go thru his mind. He graved his bag and began to walk towards the entrance for New York, it would be boarding soon.

Sasuke grabbed his belongings and headed down towards the airport. "U-uh...sir..." He heard someone mumble in a small voice. His heart stopped as he turned around. It was a small child. He groaned but straightened himself out. She held her hand out. "C-can you help me f-find my mom." She said with tears in her eyes and snot running down her face.

"...Fine..." He said as he graved her hand. "How does she look like?" He asked. She just bit her top lip when suddenly a loud screech was herd.

"MY BABY! THAT MAN HAS MY BABY!" She yelled as she slapped him, grabbed her child and ran off. The little girl waved to him.

"Bye mister!" She yelled. Sasuke just groaned and picked up his bag and went.

_No air, air (Ohhh)  
No air, air (Nooo)  
No air, air (Oh a)  
No air, air  
_

Hinata sat there as the man stared at her. She was beginning to lose patience. "What!" She snapped. The man looked back at the steering wheel but slowly began to look at her once more.

"Your feet..." He mumbled.

"What about them!" She said as she tapped her fingers on the door handle.

"They're blistered..." He told her.

Her eyes fell onto her disgusting looking feet. "...So..." She mumbled.

"I have some extra slippers...if you want..." He told her. She bit her lip unsurely. He reached back and graved them for her. "Here...They're kind of big...but oh well..." he said awkwardly. Hinata said thank you and put them on. He was right...they were kind of big.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real _

Sasuke sat there as the speakers went on**. ****"We're sorry for the sudden announcement but there seems to be some technical difficulties with the plane's engine so may all passengers boarding for Hawaii to New York please start walking towards the plane to Philadelphia. Thank you and have a nice day."**The announcer said.

Sasuke as well as another group just groaned and began to walk over there. Sasuke looked out into the distant as a plane from Italy had just landed and a man was standing there walking back and forth. Suddenly a girl strawberry blond hair appeared with tears in her eyes as she jumped onto him. They shared a passionate kiss as they talked in Italian.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Hinata breathed deeply as she could see the Airport off into the distance.

_So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe _

Sasuke sat there watching as other planes began to board. "We will be boarding for Philadelphia in 10 minutes, I do repeat, boarding for Philadelphia in 10 minutes." Sasuke sat the holding onto his hands.

"C'mon Hinata..." He mumbled to himself.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air _

"Can this car go any faster?" She asked the man.

"We'll be there in like...10 minutes...So don't sweat it." He told her with a reassuring smile. She just smiled back awkwardly.

"C'mon Sasuke...wait for me..."

_No air, air (Oohhh)  
No air, air (Oohhh)  
No air, air (Nooo)  
No air, air (No more)  
It's no air, no air  
_

"Now boarding for Philadelphia; I repeat now boarding for Philadelphia." The intercom called out. Sasuke groaned as he looked out into the window. He tucked in his lips and inwardly sighed.

"She's not coming..." He said to himself as he picked up his bags.

_Ohhhhh baby  
Ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey (Ohh) no air (Ohhh)  
Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh _

Hinata practically jumped out the car; the man didn't even park and she was already running. "Damn...must be one hell of a guy..." Then man mumbled as he watches her take off into the crowded aisle of the busy airport.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
No breathing (No breathing)  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air _

Sasuke took one last glance back into the streets of Hawaii, he held his breath nodded and got in the boarding line. "So..." He said to himself. "If you let her go...and she comes back...it's meant to be...but if she doesn't come back to you...then she was never yours..." He mumbled to himself.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
_

Hinata cut a few lines till she made it to the stuartess. "P-please...Miss...have y-you seen th-this young m-man!" She said as she fumbled in her pockets for a crumpled picture of Sasuke that she had stolen from Sakura. The young worker stared at the photo intently. She bit onto the side of her index finger while she squinted her eyes. She made an awkward quirk with her face as she looked at the worker beside her.

"Hey, Vivi...you seen this guy?" She said as she pointed to the photo.

"Oh yeah...I remember him..." She said nodding. "A bit of a mumbler ya know?" She said with a nod. "bought a ticket to...New York..." She said as she scratched her head a bit." The girl beside her whose name tag read **'****Leena****'** just nodded as well. "Hey Leena, didn't that plane board like...two minutes ago?" She asked curiously.

"You know...I think your right..." She said with a nod. "Sorry missy, I guess you lucked out...cause that plane...is long gone..."

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

"Ticket?" The young brunette asked him.

"W-what...?" Sasuke asked as he had zoned back in.

"Your ticket sir..." The lady asked him as she reached her hand out getting a hold of his ticket.

"Oh...right...sorry forgot..." he said as he walked through the doors to board the plane.

"Have a nice flight sir!" She beckoned as she waved.

"Uhm...yeah...will do..." He mumbled as he walked slowly as he could hear them close the door behind him.

_Tell me how you gonna be without me _

"What!" Hinata cried out with tears starting to streak down her face. "What do you mean it's long gone?" She asked.

"Miss please keep your voice down." The worker asked. "All we're saying is that by the time you pass airline security, and make it upstairs, the plane will be boarded and no passengers will be allowed inside or out of the plane at anytime." She told her calmly. "So I'd respect it if you would keep your voice down just a tad-MISS! MISS GET BACK HERE!" She bellowed as Hinata was off...once again...

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _

Sasuke could feel the cold air of the plane as they were making turns that led into the plane itself. He just stopped in front of the door the entered the plane. "Sir..." A male stuartess called. "Are you coming...?" He asked. "There's no possible way to get back now...The doors have been closed shut..." he told him.

"Right...of course they are..." Sasuke said with an unsure nod.

_It's no air, no air  
No air, air (Ohhh)  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air _

Hinata flew past security till she reached the New York plane section; it was closed off with signs that read 'construction'. Hinata had the look of confusion on her face till she heard someone walking past her mention the plane getting switched over to Philadelphia. She ran as fast as those over grown slippers would get her. She saw a stuartess shutting the door. "No! Please!" She bellowed as she ran over, but it was too late and the doors were shut. "Please! Open them! I beg you!" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry miss, they're has just been too much commotion today to open up these doors." She said as she graved her clipboard.

"Please!" She said as she grabbed onto her. "You don't understand! the man I love is on that plane!" She cried. The stuartess just pulled her hands off of her.

"Miss...either you leave or I have someone escort you out. Do you understand?" She said in a serious tone. "And there" She said pointing to the outside window. "The plane just took off." She said as a plane in the distance began to take flight. "I'm sorry for your loss Mam' I truly am, but there is **nothing** I can do about it." She said as she walked into an 'employees only' room.

Hinata ran to the window and on the side she could see a Philadelphia mark on the engine. Hinata sat there as she cried into the plastic seat cushions that the airport had to offer. "Why!" She cried into her closed arms that sheltered her face. She pressed her hands against that cold window frame as she stared blankly off into the distance.

"uh hum..." She heard someone cough. She just brushed off her tears and turned around. She jumped out of her seat and her mouth practically dropped to the floor. It was..."You...dropped this..." Sasuke...

"S-Sasuke..." She said as she creeped closer. She touched his face gently with her head as if in some sort of trance. He smiled delicately and nodded.

"Here" He said as he handed her an old tethered up slipper. She just blushed and giggled and that old man's shoe. She slowly yet softly took the slipper. They both just stood there staring at one another with a blush when suddenly a thought had appeared into Hinata's head.

"Sasuke...They closed the doors...how did you...?" She looked at him oddly. Sasuke let out an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah...about that..."

**Flashback (Sasuke's P.O.V):**

_"Sir..." A male stuartess called. "Are you coming...?" He asked. "There's no possible way to get back now...The doors have been closed shut..." he told him._

_"Right...of course they are..." I said with an unsure nod._

_I began to walk with an awkward pause every step of the way. The man laughed uncomfortably. "Sir, can you please pick up your pace so we may fasten up to leave." He told me. I just froze and looked at him. I cocked my head a bit to the side. "Sir? Sir did you hear me? I said can you-"_

_"I heard you." I said in a deathly tone._

_"U-Uh..." The male stuartess had gotten a bit choken up. "So will you...?" He asked slowly._

_I just looked down, then towards my hands, and then to the stuartess with a smirk on my face. "No." I said simply. "No." I said with a nod that then turned into a laugh. "I wont...and you can't make me stay here." I said as I ran out back to the boarding graving my luggage._

_"Sir get back here!" They called out to me. "Someone go get him!" I could hear the man call out. I was suddenly ambushed by three security guards. "C'mon sir, we're going to take you back to your seat and everything will be fine..." The said slowly yet cautiously to me. I was able to maneuver myself around one of the guards kicking the second guard towards the third guard as I crawled behind the first one. I banged on the doors till a young brunette opened the door._

_"Sir I am sorry but you may not-" I had grabbed a hold of her uniform. _

_"You're going to let me go okay?" I told her. "You're not going to call for any more guards...right?" I said as she nodded slowly. I let her go. "Thank you." I said with a smile. "Now do me a favor, close the door and don't open it for the guards, kay?" I said as I ran to go hide behind a plant._

**EndOfFlashBack (Normal P.O.V):**

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, maybe that's why the stuartess was in such a bad mood. "And then I saw you run up but you accidently dropped your slipper I guess without realizing it and...Hinata..." He said slowly. "You have big feet!" He said with wide eyes as he stared at the overlarge slipper. She smacked him in the arm with it.

"You jerk! it's not mine! A man in a car gave them to me!" She bellowed. "So then Sasuke...What does this mean..." She said with a slight smile. Sasuke chuckled.

"This means..." He started off as he caressed the side of her face with his hand as he pushed back some of her hair with his fingers and leaned in close. "That it's meant to be..." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Hinata giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked with a smile as he backed up.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." She said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him. Sasuke backed away.

"What?" He said with a laugh.

"I read it in an American book." She told him. Sasuke just nodded.

"Was it any good?" He asked her.

"The book...but the movie did it no justice..." She said with a shrug. "I mean c'mon, virgin vampires? they're supposed to be sex gods aren't they?" She said with an obvious tone.

Sasuke laughed. "We are." He said in a seductive voice and a smirk. He just leaned into kiss her when suddenly an announcer went on.

"We have to extra tickets first class to the Caribbean, be that lucky couple and win free tickets!" She yelled out. Sasuke looked at Hinata, and Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Feeling lucky?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Always am..." She said as she grabbed his hand and delicately kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke smiled as he looked at her. He finally had gotten the girl of her dreams, and he was _never _going to _let her go._"

**(A/N TADAAA! I finished it finally! PHEW! sorry, it would have been done Tuesday but my "friend" broke my heart and I had NO need or wants to finish a 'love' story, and then I was going to finish it Thursday then I had gotten a call that my sister had lost her child ((My newly born nephew)) he was only five months in her tummy...it was a sad loss for all of us...so I dedicate this to my bby boy who never even got to live longer than a day|3 He wouldn't die inside her...he just couldn't live **_outside_** her... So please pray for my sister and our family as we go threw this sudden loss...Thank you, I love you all!)**

_"I think GOD made him an angel and put him as a ladybug to watch you so whenever you see a lady bug its him! :)"_ Jeez do I love Karina(Hearts)

**R.I.P: Abraham(HEARTS!)**

I love you my baby boo (Hearts)

ima miss you even if I didn't get to tell you I love you to your face...I'll always and forever will(Hearts)

I can't wait to see you in the future... (:

Love your auntie Cynthia(HEARTS!)


End file.
